Ballon prisonnier
by Suppu
Summary: Harry est prisonnier et Lucius est le géôlier... C'est la fin ... FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Les bla-blas de l'auteur: Salut tous les gens, ça va-t-y bien, ne ???? C'est la première fois que je vais m'attaquer aux POV, ça va être d'un drôle… -_____-  
  
Je pense que cette fic fera 3-4 chapitres, pas plus… ouais, je crois… Finis tes fics et on verra TT_TT  
  
Les persos sont OOC, en tout cas un minimum quoi.  
  
Ceci est une fic bouche-trou, le temps de finir les autres ^^ ;;;;;;;  
  
Pairing : Lucius x Harry  
  
Genre : Drama ( en tout cas, d'un certain point de vue -__- )  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Disclaimer : Ah là, là… L'histoire de base est à Mme J.K. Rowling et patati et patata…  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
2 mois… Depuis tout ce temps, je suis enfermé dans cette pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.   
  
La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Diagon Alley et les cris d'Hermione. Après tout est flou… Ah, ma tête…  
  
En plus d'être isolé du monde, je suis enchaîné aux poignets, et complètement assoiffé.   
  
La question actuelle que je me pose est : Où suis-je ?  
  
Non, parce que ça fait quand même un bout de temps que je suis ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas encore été tué. Je n'ai vu personne, à chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais un plateau de nourriture plein et les mains déliées. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
J'ai peur… Non, je n'en ai pas honte. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, je sais à 99 % ce qui risque de m'arriver. Le truc, c'est quand et comment ?  
  
J'imagine bien la torture et tout. Tant pis, on fera avec. J'espère juste que les autres seront en sécurité à la fin… Ca y est, je déprime.   
  
NON, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR SEUL COMME UN CHIEN ABANDONNE !!!!  
  
C'est ce que je devrais dire, mais je n'y arrive pas. La mort ne m'a jamais vraiment gêné, le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas mourir seul, dans le coin d'une cellule pourrie, avec pour seule compagnie des rats ou des araignées, non. Je préfère encore l'Avada Kedavra. Au moins, c'est rapide, net et efficace.  
  
Quoique je doute fortement que Voldemort tente une deuxième fois de me lancer ce sort.  
  
Crotte.  
  
C'est quand même terrible d'en arriver là, moi, Harry Potter, « le Survivant » ; enfermé, affamé, privé de baguette.  
  
Quand je pense que plus de la moitié des sorciers me prenait pour un héros. Maintenant ça me fait bien rire, tout ça.  
  
Ah là, là… Si jeune et déjà aux portes de la mort, j'en pleurerais presque…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
En être arriver là, c'est tout de même incroyable. Le plus dur fut tout de même l'arrivée des deux morveux. Sales mômes. Voilà une raison de plus pour haïr cette famille…  
  
Si ton crétin d'ami n'était pas intervenu, je n'aurais pas eu à le tuer, Mudblood ! C'est agaçant, le sang ne part pas facilement sur les vêtements !   
  
Tu ne pouvais pas agoniser sans cracher tes boyaux ailleurs, crétin de Weasley ! Granger a eu de la chance, elle a échappé de justesse à mon sort, je lui ai juste fêlé une ou deux côtes en la projetant au mur et je l'ai à peine touché quand son bras s'est brisée… C'est qu'ils sont rapides pour fuir, ces Muggles. Je me demande si je lui ai vraiment fais mal, d'ailleurs ? Non, parce que pour rester debout après tous ces sorts jetés sur elle, il fallait vraiment vouloir quitter les lieux. Oh, non, finalement elle s'est évanouie. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la tue ? Oh non, j'ai mieux. Je vais pouvoir jouer avec elle. Allez, hop, au manoir.  
  
Finalement ce n'était pas si drôle, Draco a eu pitié d'elle. Et moi j'ai eu pitié pour mon fils, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? La baffer ou le baffer, lui ?   
  
Peut-être les deux après tout, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un faible pour les Mudbloods. Mais je suis quelqu'un de bon, je l'ai juste pendu au chêne par les pieds une journée et l'ai traîné pendant quelques miles. Il a la peau moins blanche maintenant au moins, lui qui voulait bronzer un peu. Ne suis-je pas un bon père ?  
  
Je les ai soigné tous les deux.   
  
J'ai ordonné aux elfes d'enfermer Granger dans une pièce isolée du manoir. Je suis trop bon, peut-être qu'elle ne mérite pas le maigre repas journalier que je lui fais parvenir. Même Potter est mieux nourri… enfin il faut dire qu'elle a droit à une douche, je suis trop tolérant avec ces gamins.  
  
D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être songer à lui faire parvenir des vêtements propres, et de quoi le rafraîchir. Non, je suis vraiment un gentleman. J'ai été bon, je ne l'ai pas torturé, enfin pas encore. Ca fait quand même deux mois qu'ils sont là, tous les deux.  
  
Que faire ?  
  
Allez, une petite visite de courtoisie s'impose.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la lumière du soleil s'infiltra rapidement dans la cellule. Lucius entra dans la pièce.  
  
- Harry Potter…  
  
- Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ils sourirent en même temps.  
  
« Je dois être complètement fou pour jouer à ce jeu » pensèrent-ils.   
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- J'ai eu un peu de mal, mais je m'y fais. Après tout, je ne m'attendais pas à un hôtel quatre étoiles vu les circonstances, dit Harry.  
  
- Effectivement, il n'empêche que Miss Granger a quand eu le droit à une chambre, alors…  
  
Harry gigota légèrement et ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione est ici ?? Depuis quand ?!  
  
- Cela doit faire deux mois, comme toi.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
  
- Rien, malheureusement, répondit Lucius en soupirant.  
  
« Malheureusement ? » pensa Harry d'un air hébété.  
  
- Je suis bon prince, suis-moi.  
  
Lucius sortit sa baguette et pointa les menottes de métal qui relâchèrent d'un coup les mains d'Harry. Il se massa frénétiquement les poignets et se releva difficilement.  
  
- Où allons-nous ?  
  
- Je te conduis à la salle de bain, tu en as grand besoin…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry suivait avec difficulté les pas du maître de maison ; les pièces étaient toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres, des tapisseries d'une valeur inestimable étaient accrochées un peu partout. Tout était luxueux ici, même les fleurs étaient exposés par centaine.  
  
- Wow, dit Harry. Vous ne plaisantez pas côté déco, à ce que je vois.  
  
- Il faut bien, j'aime les belles choses.  
  
- Ouais, je vois les trucs inutiles aussi.  
  
Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire et ouvrit une porte. Il laissa le passage à Harry qui ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
La salle de bain faisait trois fois la salle de bains des Préfets d'Hogwarts, tout était en blanc ; il y avait une douche et une grand baignoire pouvant contenir au moins une dizaine de personnes.  
  
« Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi la baignoire est aussi grande » pensa Harry pendant qu'un frisson lui parcoura le corps.  
  
Malfoy senior avança vers un grand meuble en bois et prit une serviette et un peignoir propre, il les tendit à Harry.  
  
- Je t'attends dans la pièce d'à côté, dépêche-toi.  
  
Sa voix était froide, Lucius sortit et Harry commença à se dévêtir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Il est bizarre, lui. Une fois il est cool, une fois c'est un iceberg, bonjour l'ambiance… C'est vrai que je joue un peu avec le feu. Un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs ; à ce jeu-là, je risque vraiment ma peau.   
  
En tout cas, ils n'ont pas peur de ne pas se voir, chez les Malfoy. Il y a des miroirs partout ici. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment pas beau à voir, tout chétif… Bouh…  
  
Ah, un bon bain bien chaud. Comme ça m'a manqué…   
  
Hermione… J'espère qu'elle va bien. Il faut que je questionne Malfoy sur ce qui se passe dehors, j'en peux plus !  
  
Mince, j'ai la peau toute fripée, je suis resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. Ah, je vais pas remettre ces vêtements puants ?! Mince, heureusement qu'il m'a donné un peignoir. Bon, un petit coup de peigne, histoire de, mes lunettes sur le nez, je réajuste mon peignoir et hop ! voilà. Je suis propre.  
  
Allons voir l'autre…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Alors, quelle tenue lui proposer ? Après tout, il a beau être un otage, il est quand même chez moi, et j'entends bien à ce que tous ceux qui vivent ici soient convenablement vêtus. En tout cas, lui. Parce qu'il le vaut bien, il faut aussi dire qu'il était quand même l'ennemi de Voldemort.   
  
Oh, le voilà…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry, gêné par le regard persistant de Malfoy.  
  
- Rien, approche-toi.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Lucius sourit.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas te promener dans mon manoir dans cette tenue. Non pas que cela me gênerait, mais bon, je préfère les tenues décentes.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry, rougissant.  
  
Lucius pointa un doigt sur lui, et le regarda d'un air amusé.  
  
- Ta ceinture est en train de tomber…  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que son peignoir était à moitié ouvert. Son torse était visible, la ceinture tomba au sol et Harry dut la rattraper en vitesse afin de ne pas paraître nu.  
  
Il était rouge de honte.  
  
« Trop tard, j'ai tout vu » pensa Lucius, amusé.  
  
- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit avant ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'habiller. Allez, approche-toi.  
  
- Vous n'allez rien me faire ?  
  
Lucius éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.  
  
- Je ne suis pas porté sur les bébés ! On en reparlera quand tu auras quelque chose à montrer !  
  
Lucius se leva et mit une chemise en soie vert en face du garçon, regardant si cela lui allait.  
  
- Pas mal, tu portes mieux cette couleur que celle de ta maison. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été à Slytherin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, de toute façon ?   
  
- Beaucoup de choses, crois-moi.  
  
- Alors, vous ne plaisantiez pas ?! dit Harry, en enfilant le vêtement.  
  
- A quel propos ?   
  
- Rien, répondit Harry en détournant le regard.  
  
Lucius lui tendit un pantalon et un boxer noir.  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime ce qui est beau.   
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, vous ne plaisantiez pas…  
  
Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Il eut un air dégoûté.  
  
- Ca te va bien.  
  
- C'est vous qui le dites.  
  
- Le cuir te va vraiment bien.  
  
- Ca me serre, je fais comment pour marcher moi ?  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à ramper, sourit Lucius. Ou bien préférerais-tu que je te porte ?  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?  
  
- Tout ça quoi ? Tu as l'art de poser des questions incomplètes, tu le sais ça, Potter ?  
  
- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas encore mené à Voldemort ?  
  
- Je me suis dis que tu t'ennuierais un peu, là-bas, tout seul. Même si la torture n'est pas considéré comme un jeu pour le commun des mortels, c'est bien dommage…  
  
- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me torturez ? dit Harry, sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
- Non, non. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ça avec toi, il y a d'autres choses beaucoup plus amusantes à faire.  
  
- Comme quoi ?  
  
- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à poser la question ? dit Lucius d'une voix grave.   
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tu n'as pas vu X-Men ? Pour une fois que je trouve l'art Muggle intéressant…  
  
- Quoi ? Refaites le moi pour voir… Vous regardez des films ?! Mais je croyais que vous méprisiez les Muggles ?!  
  
- C'est le cas. Mais il se trouve qu'ils ont tout de même leur utilité, le cinéma est un bon passe-temps après les séances de torture. Cela me détend énormément. J'aime beaucoup les films d'horreur. As-tu vu Ring, Potter ?  
  
Harry était de plus en plus perdu.   
  
- Etes-vous réellement Lucius Malfoy ?  
  
Celui-ci cligna des yeux.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu en douterais ?  
  
- Mais vous êtes… Vous êtes…   
  
- Différent ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Tu préférerais peut-être que je te torture, que je t'ouvre le ventre avec une pince chauffée à blanc et que j'expose tes tripes à l'air, en te faisant hurler à mort ?  
  
Harry secoua vivement la tête, de façon négative.  
  
- Eh bien, décide-toi alors !  
  
- C'est irréel.  
  
- Il se trouve que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Mais si tu veux, je te jette un Obliviate et tu retournes dans ta cellule. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…  
  
- Je veux voir Hermione.  
  
- Ca, ce ne sera pas possible.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il va falloir que tu sois bien sage, pour ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Draco s'occupe d'elle.  
  
- C'est justement ce qui m'effraie, dit-il entre ses dents.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, dans l'état où se trouve mon fils, il est dans l'incapacité de lever le moindre petit doigt sur ton amie, alors … Lucius haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, Harry le suivit.  
  
- Je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien !  
  
- Tu n'es pas mort, non ?   
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de la voir subir le même traitement que moi ! cria Harry.  
  
- Eh, tu es en un morceau, non ? De quoi te plains-tu ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui serait encore de ce monde dans mes sous-sols. C'est bien parce que c'était toi, je t'ai fait une fleur…  
  
- Je vous en prie… Harry avait le regard suppliant.   
  
- Je refuse.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, il sentait ses larmes monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.  
  
- Ca fait plus de deux mois que je suis ici, enfermé. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe dehors… dit-il en un murmure.  
  
- L'Ordre du Phénix est à votre recherche, ton parrain a été enfermé à Azkaban…  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!  
  
- Les gens du Ministère l'ont retrouvé. Il te cherchait, il s'est fait coincer, ils vont le juger dans quelques jours…  
  
- Sirius…  
  
- Les sorciers sont terrorisés. Ah, aussi, ton ami est mort.  
  
- Qui ? Ron… ?  
  
- Oui, je l'ai tué.  
  
Harry s'effondra au sol, les jambes pliés et les bras le long du corps. Des larmes vinrent mouillés son visage d'adolescent.   
  
- Oh, tu ne vas pas faire dans le mélodrame ? Ce n'était qu'un Weasley, après tout !  
  
- Vous n'avez pas de cœur !! lui cria Harry. Vous êtes immonde ! Il avait une vie, de quel droit vous l'arrachez à sa famille de cette manière ?!!   
  
Lucius secoua la tête, les yeux levés vers le ciel.  
  
- Je n'ai fait que me défendre, il voulait me tuer après tout.   
  
- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer…  
  
- Peut-être, mais ce qui est fait est fait.  
  
Harry resta au sol, évacuant sa douleur par les larmes qui coulait abondamment.  
  
- Ne reste pas comme ça, tu vas attraper froid, lui dit Malfoy.  
  
- Laissez-moi, dit-il en un murmure.  
  
- Lève-toi, Potter.  
  
- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !!!  
  
Harry plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles, sans s'en rendre compte il fit briser toutes les fenêtres à proximité. Le jeune garçon tomba sur le dos, il sentit une masse s'allonger sur lui en tentant de le protéger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malfoy tombait sur son visage humide et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur la joue de l'adulte qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.  
  
- Tu n'as rien ?  
  
Malfoy se redressa et s'assit à même le sol.  
  
- Non…Aïe.  
  
Harry regarda ses poignets, les éclats de verre lui avait entailler le visage ainsi que les jambes. Du liquide rouge se répandait sur le tapis.  
  
- Reparo, dit Lucius.  
  
Les vitres redevinrent comme avant, ainsi que la tapisserie. Il se pencha alors vers Harry et le porta dans ses bras.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais, lâchez-moi !!!! cria un Harry très gêné.  
  
- Ne gigote pas ou tes blessures vont s'aggraver !  
  
- Je n'ai rien de grave ! Lâchez-moi Malfoy, je peux marcher !!!  
  
- Je ne tiens pas à inonder mon sol de ton sang, Potter. Tiens-toi tranquille !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Et voilà, je me suis fait rouler en beauté. Malfoy m'a amené dans ce qui semble être la salle de soin. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau dans l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts.  
  
J'ai vraiment mal, mais bon. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, les soins sont impeccables, malgré le fait que ce soit Malfoy qui me les prodigue.   
  
Soupir.  
  
C'est déjà ça, je ne suis pas mort. Du moins, pour le moment…  
  
A suivre ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Les bla-blas de l'auteur: Salut tous les gens !! Me voilà de retour pour un nouvel épisode plein de rebondissements ! … Bon, non, c'est pas trop le but… Quoique si…  
  
Pairing : Lucius x Harry  
  
Genre : Drama ( en tout cas, d'un certain point de vue -__- )  
  
Rating : PG-13, peut-être même R au dernier chapitre… Qui sait ?  
  
Réponses aux revieuweuses :  
  
Tsuki-chan : Merci pour ta review !! ^_____^  
  
La fic avance ??? Ca fait plaisir !!!!  
  
Lyra.b : Voilà la suite euh ! ^0^  
  
Prune : Lucius est un personnage à lui tout seul, il pourrait être tous les autres persos à lui tout seul, mais bon, il lui faut bien un passe-temps aussi, non ? ^^  
  
Je compte faire un lemon, autant finir en beauté, mais pour le moment, je vois pas trop comment ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
Sinon, ouais, il y a un couple hétéro dans l'air, mais comme c'est pas le sujet principal, je passe ^0^   
  
* vile, cruelle et fière de l'être *  
  
Saael' : Salut ^^  
  
Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Voici la suite avec beaucoup de rebondissements ^________________^  
  
Enfin ouais… -___-  
  
Diane23 : Tu regrettes la mort de Ron ? Bah, désolée, mais disons que c'est un personnage que je ne porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur… .  
  
Mais j'aime beaucoup Hermione, et puis, Draco s'occupe d'elle, donc pas de soucis ^_____^  
  
* c'est censé rassurer *  
  
Sinon oui, c'est un slash LM x HP. ^0^  
  
C'est mon couple fétiche !!!!! Fight, les auteurs, écrivez-en pleins !!!!!!!  
  
Mangafana : Merci pour ta review, bisou et bonne lecture ^___________^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Ma bonté me perdra. Il était là, blessé et larmoyant, mon bon cœur a cédé. Après tout, il faut bien s'entre aider entre humains. Je lui ferais payer ça lorsqu'il sera rétabli… Hin hin hin... Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que je l'ai à l'œil.   
  
C'est étrange, la réaction qu'il a eu, tout à l'heure. Il pleurait vraiment pour ce bon à rien de Weasley ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose à tirer d'être triste pour une personne ? Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un et c'est pas pour autant que ça arrivera.  
  
Si, mon fils, quand même. C'est vrai quoi, je n'aurais plus personne à maltraiter, insulter et rabaisser. Pour ce rôle ; il n'y a que mon fils, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il joue son rôle à merveille. A moins qu'il ne fasse vraiment pas exprès et que je le blesse vraiment dans son amour-propre…  
  
Qui sait ? Un jour, je lui demanderais… Oui, un jour.  
  
Après avoir soigné Potter, il s'est vite endormi. La démonstration de force qu'il m'a montré tout à l'heure me laisse perplexe ; s'il tente de s'enfuir, il réussira. C'est certain. Mais quand je le vois dormir, serein, je me dis que je me fais des idées. Il me rappelle mon fils, à une époque où il était encore innocent… Mais l'a-t-il vraiment été un jour ?  
  
C'est une question que je devrais lui poser, tiens.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était confortablement allongé sur le lit, la couverture jusqu'au cou. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Lucius, le nez plongé dans un livre avec des images colorées…  
  
- …  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa lentement, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et Lucius lui prit la main. Harry rougit.  
  
- Tiens, dit Malfoy en lui mettant ses lunettes dans les mains.  
  
- …Euh, merci.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
Lucius rabattit la page de couverture jusqu'à la page où il était dans sa lecture et posa le livre sur la table de chevet. Harry jeta un œil intéressé et lit le titre de l'ouvrage : « Monster ».  
  
- Je t'avouerais que tu m'as surpris, tout à l'heure.  
  
- …  
  
- Si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau, tu sais… Tu m'écoutes, Harry ? fit Lucius.  
  
Le Gryffindor était trop occupé à regarder le bouquin sur la petite table pour écouter Lucius ; il suivit le regard de Harry et secoua la tête.  
  
- C'est un manga. Tu ne connais pas ?  
  
- Euh… Je n'en ai jamais lu, pour mon cousin, c'était de la lecture idiote fait pas des japonais attardés…  
  
- Eh bien, il a tort, répondit simplement Lucius.  
  
- De quoi parle celui-là ? demanda Harry.  
  
- « Monster » est l'histoire d'un médecin recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. L'auteur de tous ces crimes est en réalité un patient qu'il a sauvé plusieurs années auparavant. J'aime beaucoup la psychologie des personnages, surtout celle de Johann.  
  
- Johann ? répéta Harry.  
  
- Le meurtrier.  
  
- Ah… Vous lisez même des manga ?  
  
Il regarda la pièce, presque tous les meubles étaient recouverts de livres avec d'innombrables couleurs ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec les grimoires et autres livres de Magie Noire.  
  
- Malfoy… Enfin je veux dire votre fils, il déteste les Muggles…  
  
- Je sais, je ne lui en empêche pas, répondit Lucius.  
  
- Peut-être mais vous…  
  
- Draco ne connaît pas le contenu de cette pièce, tu penses bien ! Il en ferait un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'y a que des objets Muggles ici.  
  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
  
- Dans ma chambre.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Mais… Et votre femme ???  
  
Lucius haussa les épaules.  
  
- C'est quoi tous ces bouquins ? continua Harry.  
  
- Il y a des livres de science-fiction, qui sont très amusant d'ailleurs, il y a des manga, de toutes sortes, ces bandes dessinées sont passionnantes et une vidéothèque.  
  
Harry était bouche-bée.  
  
- …  
  
- Si tu te sens mieux, nous pourrions peut-être aller dîner. Le repas sera servi dans dix minutes et il faut du temps pour arriver jusqu'à la salle à manger.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Au secours. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Cet homme est fou ! C'est un sociopathe et il le revendique ouvertement !!! Mon dieu, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie, mais pas au point de finir ainsi… Envoyez-moi ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas ici !!!!  
  
Pendant le repas, il n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards bizarres, je n'ai pas réussi à avaler un seul morceau et il OSE se demander pourquoi ?! A qui la faute si je n'ai pas réussi à manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain ?!!! Il est vraiment étrange, si je reste encore ici, je sens qu'il va finir par me violer ! Brrr, au secours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soir s'était rafraîchi, Harry changeait les bandages de son bras, sous les yeux d'un Malfoy à l'appétit grandissant.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, quelque peu agacé.  
  
- Rien, je me disais… Tu sers un peu trop tes bandages, tu as peur qu'on te les retire ? A moins que tu ne t'entraînes à un jeu particulièrement amusant. En tout cas, ça me plairait beaucoup de participer.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
  
- Mais de que parlez-vous, Malfoy ?  
  
- Je parle de SM, bien sûr. Je t'imagine bien, attaché à la tête du lit ; gémissant et plus… sourit Lucius.  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry jeta précipitamment le reste des bandages dans la boîte et s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes recroquevillées sur lui-même et le regard courroucé.   
  
- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, Malfoy !!  
  
- Mais moi si.  
  
- Si vous m'approchez, je hurle !!  
  
- Voyons, ne fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée !  
  
- Je vous interdis de me dire ça !!!  
  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, tu sais, dit Lucius en secouant la tête.  
  
- On a pas la même conception de l'humour, Malfoy !  
  
- Tu vas cesser avec ce « Malfoy » par-ci, « Malfoy » par-là ! Je m'appelle Lucius, ce n'est pas si compliqué !!  
  
Harry grogna et se mit sur ses gardes.  
  
- Sale môme !  
  
Lucius se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture de sa bande dessinée et décida d'ignorer un moment Potter.  
  
Harry respecta la décision de Malfoy et décida de regarder de plus près la « petite » collection de livre. Il se leva et regarda rapidement. Il tomba sur une étagère spéciale, toute collection confondue mais de la même maison d'édition, seules les couvertures changeaient, noires, bleues ou rouges. Harry saisit un de ceux-là, à la couverture blanche ; dessus, était dessinée un samurai à la longue chevelure rouge et un homme au regard dur, une sorte de voleur.  
  
- C'est en japonais ? dit-il à haute voix.  
  
- Je te déconseille de regarder ça, Potter, dit Lucius sans lever les yeux de son manga.  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- Je te le déconseille, c'est tout.  
  
Ne voulant pas l'écouter, il commença à feuilleter. Lucius sourit intérieurement.  
  
- Ben, il n'y a rien de…  
  
Harry referma brusquement le livre, rouge pivoine.   
  
- Je te l'avais dit, chantonna Malfoy.  
  
- Mais c'est… c'est quoi ce bouquin ? demanda Harry, le livre toujours dans ses mains.  
  
- « Midare soumenishi » de Kodaka Kazuma. C'est un manga d'une catégorie… spéciale, je dirais.  
  
- Mais, mais, mais… Il n'y a que des hommes !  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Range-le si ça te gêne, il y en a pleins d'autres, de genres différents à côté. Cette étagère est réservée aux livres de ce type.  
  
- QUOI ??? Toute cette étagère ?!!!  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous êtes pervers.  
  
- Disons plutôt que je me cultive. Et tu n'as pas lu le pire…  
  
Luicus se leva et s'approcha de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il saisit un manga et le tendit à Potter.  
  
- Ca, c'est « Stinger ». C'est pas mal, dans son genre. Mais personnellement, je préfère les collections zip, ce sont des histoires courtes.  
  
- Des histoires sur quoi ? dit Harry, intrigué.  
  
- Des relations SM entre hommes.  
  
- Vous en avez pleins…  
  
- Il y a même des vidéos, tu veux voir ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête de façon négative.  
  
- Bon, viens…  
  
- TT_TT  
  
Lucius prit Harry par le bras et lui montra sa prestigieuse collection. Cela allait des « Bible Black » aux Kizuna » en passant par « Level C ». Harry, complètement perdu dans toutes ces vidéos, en pris une au hasard, et la donna à Lucius qui cligna des yeux.  
  
- Tu es sûr de ne pas connaître ? C'est toi qui vois… Allez, viens.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Je me suis totalement laissé faire, pourquoi j'ai pas dit non ?! C'est pas si dur, pourtant !!! Je hais quand il me fait ce regard-là !!   
  
On a regardé la vidéo…  
  
…   
  
…  
  
Rouge.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Je tourne la tête vers lui… Il me sourit. Gloups. Il s'est alors approché de mon canapé et s'est assis sur l'accoudoir… Il se penche et chuchote lentement dans mon oreille. Il a une voix sublime, il faut le dire… Mon dieu… Ai-je bien entendu ?????  
  
Rouge de nouveau.  
  
Et il me dit ça, sans honte ? Bon, j'admets que visionner ce genre de films n'aident pas mais quand même, je ne suis pas une chose, bon sang ?! En plus, il se marre comme un imbécile quand je rétorque ! Il est vraiment pas bien !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Petit joueur, va. Même si ce n'est qu'un film d'animation, on peut dire que ça stimule assez, surtout quand on a dans la même pièce un spécimen comme Potter. Il rougit à chaque mouvement, à chaque gémissement que ça me fait vraiment rire… Enfin ça ne me fait pas que ça, en fait… C'est d'autant plus dur qu'il a l'air complètement rebuté par les gens « comme moi ».   
  
Quel dommage.  
  
Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Essayons tout de même la technique de séduction de base, qui est… euh, la douceur et la finesse ?  
  
Heureusement que je suis un Malfoy et que je suis perfectionniste, il n'y aura aucune brutalité.  
  
Il a des yeux vraiment captivants… Bon j'avoue, il n'y a pas que ces yeux qui m'attire, mais je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je le veux. Nous n'aurions jamais dû regarder cette vidéo ensemble, ça m'a donné des idées vraiment… Bon, elles ont beau être gore, ça ne me déplairait pas de voir Potter ainsi, ou comme ça, ou encore dans cette position-là…  
  
…  
  
Oh non, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. Il faut vraiment que je…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Soudainement, Lucius quitta l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry et ouvrit une porte, au fond de la pièce. Etonné, Harry détourna la tête de la télévision qui continuait à tourner ; des images de plus en plus provocantes faisant chauffer les joues d'Harry.  
  
- Quelle idée de regarder ça, franchement…  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de s'aérer un peu la tête, puis jeta un œil vers la salle où était parti Lucius quelques minutes auparavant. Vu la luminosité, il devait s'agir de la salle de bain. Quand il arriva au seuil de la porte, Harry s'arrêta soudain. Il pencha légèrement la tête et se redressa, les mains cachant son visage cramoisi.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Non, je n'ai pas rêvé… Il était bien en train de… Mon dieu, et moi je l'ai regardé !! Quel pervers je fais, je vais finir comme lui !! TT_TT  
  
Et il fait « ça » en prononçant mon nom… Pourquoi est-ce sur moi que ça retombe toujours ? Que quelqu'un m'explique, je vais craquer ! Je vais finir comme Malfoy !!!!!!!  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ! Bon, petit rappel, eh bien pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas, eh bien les titres cités telles « Midare soumenishi », « Level C » ainsi que « Kizuna » et autres existent réellement.  
  
( ah, je vois qu'il y a des connaisseurs ^__^ )  
  
Et comme Harry, j'ai commencé par « le » Kodaka… Donc je suis immunisée, enfin vous me direz, il y a pire, comme Stinger et les B-Boys Zip… que j'apprécie particulièrement, je vois qu'il y a bien pire que moi, je suis une petite joueuse à côté de ces mangaka..  
  
Ah, et aussi, relisez bien les POV d'Harry. Ca y est ? … Maintenant, dites-moi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ? ^____________________________^  
  
Si vous ne trouvez pas, je vous le direz au prochain chapitre !  
  
Bisou  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	3. Chapter 3

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je n'ai plus de lunettes depuis près d'une semaine, je suis de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mauvais poil, ça me fait chier ! Et les médecins de mon CMS qui font grève… * inspire longuement *  
  
Soyons zen, à la fin de tout ça, je les ferais souffrir à petit feu…   
  
Enfin ça ne change rien de l'histoire en tout cas…  
  
EXPLICATION DU POV D'HARRY :   
  
Vous êtes beaucoup à vous être posées la question, et pourtant, quand on y réfléchit bien et que l'on analyse l'ambiance avec minutie, eh bien… Non j'arrête ^^ ;;  
  
En fait, Harry ne parle que de Lucius. Si, si, même si ce n'est que par le fait de sa captivité ou autre, un fait est un fait, et là, c'est certain ! Il est tombé dans le cercle « Malfoy addict ». Oh bien sûr, il ne s'en rend pas compte, m'enfin, qui s'en plaindra ? Sûrement pas lui, après… ^0^  
  
Réponses aux revieweuses : ( je suppose qu'il n'y a que des demoiselles ^^ )  
  
Kaima : Moi aussi, la famille Malfoy, je l'aime. Ils sont beaux, respectés, froids, calculateurs et j'en passe. Si Lucius me demandait d'aller en Enfer, j'irai ! *___*  
  
Lilou : Tu n'aimes pas les lemon ? é___è  
  
Bon, moi ça dépend des cas, j'essaierai en tout cas de rester dans l'état d'esprit actuel, un peu de rigolade, beaucoup de sadisme et surtout… beaucoup de bêtise, j'aime la bêtise ^^  
  
En tout cas, moi aussi j'aime Lucius comme ça, re *____*  
  
J'ai reçue ta deuxième review, au fait ^^  
  
Mangafana : Mon chapitre 2 est étrange ? °__°  
  
* relis *  
  
… Qu'est-ce qui t'a gênée ?… Ah oui, l'ambiance, oui c'est bizarre ; faut pas s'étonner, c'est du moi, il va falloir s'y habituer ^^ ;;  
  
J'ai retranscris sur Harry ma réaction la première fois que j'ai lu un manga yaoi, d'ailleurs c'était exactement avec ce bouquin… C'est pour ça que je suis comme ça…   
  
Prune : Hi di hoooooo ! ^^  
  
Lucius , Pervers ? Noooooooon ^0^  
  
Il se cultive, nuance. ( je vois pas de différence mais passons ) Oui parce que les B-BOYS Zips, il y a des scènes parfois tellement… enfin d'une autre galaxie, genre avec un coton tige ou euh… des pinces ; je t'épargne les détails sordides -___-  
  
Stinger, c'est dix fois pire que les Zips. Midare soumenishi est de Kodaka, c'est l'un de ces plus connus et qui s'épuise toujours vite dans les magasins ^^ ;;  
  
Pour ce qui est de Lucius jouant aux échecs, oui, c'est bien ça. Je voulais que ce soit plus explicite mais finalement, j'ai pas pu, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut ^^ ;  
  
Pour ce que Lucius a dit à Harry, c'est des trucs genre euh… tu sais, des trucs sur des histoires de sandales, de fleur de lotus, de … enfin des positions les plus ou moins aptes qu'ils pensaient bien faire avec Harry, voilà… ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Elava la louve : J'ai expliqué au dessus, merci de ta review ^^  
  
Saael : Je t'ai répondu directement ^^  
  
Irumi : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, voilà la suite.  
  
Ombredefeu : Je te rassure, Harry va arrêter d'être prude… Juste un moment ^0^  
  
Varda : Si Lucius se pose autant de questions, c'est dû à la réaction d'Harry à la perte de Ron alors que lui-même ne pleurerait sûrement pas sur quelqu'un comme Narcissa, cela l'a fait réfléchir. Ca va faire évoluer la situation, en tout cas…  
  
Sio : Je sais pas quoi dire, disons que les slash sont généralement assez fleur bleue et tout, cela dépend de l'auteur. Moi je ne mets des scènes que quand c'est nécessaire, ou quand l'envie me prend d'en écrire, perso, il n'y aura un lemon qu'à la fin de l'histoire, et assez spéciale en plus, je dirais ^^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
( Plusieurs semaines après )  
  
POV de Lucius   
  
Je déteste à faire ça quand l'objet de convoitise se trouve si près… Ah là là, si je n'étais pas si indulgent, je l'aurais déjà jeté sur un lit. Enfin, je suis bon joueur, je vais attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même.   
  
Mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il a dit me perturbe assez… Que fait Narcissa ?  
  
Non pas que je la déteste ; il faut dire que je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste du respect. Enfin, nous sommes tout de même mariés. Ah, que c'est contrariant…  
  
Je suis vraiment un homme exceptionnel, qui laisserait autant de liberté à sa femme, aussi belle soit dit en passant ? Je suis tellement bon que cela m'effraie, je devrais peut-être arrêté d'être aussi fair-play ; qu'ai-je à y gagner ?  
  
De l'argent ?  
  
Non.  
  
De la gloire ?  
  
Non.  
  
Une chose indescriptible… Un sourire.  
  
C'est très étrange, je le conçois parfaitement, mais ce sourire que m'a fait Narcissa, lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, ce fut bien la seule chose qui est pût autant me surprendre, chez elle. Enfin non, ce n'est pas la seule chose, mais bon, mais je passerais les détails conjugaux… J'ai cédé à son caprice, son unique caprice, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Ce visage qu'elle m'a montré était tellement chaleureux, peut-être que c'est ça, être heureux ?   
  
Nous étions contre notre mariage, mais il était déjà arrangé depuis des années ; nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire. C'est pour ça qu'elle paraissait vide dans le Manoir, elle ne vivait pas ; maintenant elle peut enfin respirer.  
  
Je fais dans le mélodrame… Il faut que j'aille me coucher.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
TIC TAC… L'horloge de la pièce va me rendre fou ! Il faut que je bouge, que je m'échappe, que je quitte ce lieu ! Je vais finir par désespérer… Satané Malfoy, non content de m'enfermer dans son manoir immense, il me boucle dans une chambre proche de la sienne !!  
  
… Je sais ! Si je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je pourrais toujours tenter le meurtre ! Non, ressaisis-toi Harry, sois rationnel… Comment être rationnel avec un type qui n'a aucune logique ???!!!  
  
Bon, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je suis dans cette fichue chambre, et toujours aucun signe de vie de qui que ce soit mis à part ce pervers ! Je n'ai même pas vu Malfoy, enfin junior, là… J'en ai marre, il faut que je bouge !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Cessant toute réflexion, Harry prit ses lunettes de la table de chevet et quitta son grand lit. Le couloir était long et sombre, les rideaux étaient tous tirés ; seuls les pâles lueurs des bougies évitaient l'obscurité totale.  
  
- C'est vraiment lugubre, comme endroit…  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva en face de la chambre de Lucius Malfoy, il respira un bon coup et entra.  
  
A pas de loup, il avança vers le lit de son kidnappeur et se pencha sur l'homme. Harry leva ses mains vers le cou de Lucius mais s'arrêta, le visage qu'il arborait pendant son sommeil était tellement serein qu'il n'en eut pas le courage. D'ailleurs, malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'il débitait sur lui, Lucius Malfoy était tout de même bien agréable à regarder, surtout dans sa tenue actuelle… Du bout des doigts, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Lucius.  
  
« Lâche » pensa Harry de lui-même.  
  
Il s'assit sur un fauteuil qui était proche et se mit à observer Malfoy dormir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius s'étira un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil traversait les minces rideaux de sa chambre, éclairant de blanc presque toute la pièce. Il réajusta sa robe de chambre en soie, qui s'était détaché pendant la nuit, et quitta son lit.   
  
Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il vit Harry assit sans la salle à manger, les yeux gonflés et la mine fatiguée.  
  
- Bonjour, je vois que tu as passé une très bonne nuit, sourit Lucius. Tu as essayé de t'évader toute la soirée, pas vrai ?  
  
- Oh, vous…  
  
- Oui, moi ?  
  
Le sourire pseudo-innocent de Malfoy agaça tellement Harry qu'il baissa la tête vers son assiette et continua son repas.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Il a moins de répartie qu'avant, je me demande pourquoi ? Peut-être est-il tombé sous mon charme ? Après tout, qui pourrait résister à un Malfoy ? Enfin, il faut également avouer que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il dîne en ma compagnie, cela a dû jouer en ma faveur, hé hé…  
  
A la fin du petit-déjeuner, je suis retourné dans mon sanctuaire, je ne soucie aucunement de Granger, mais je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis plusieurs jours, il ne me ferait pas un caprice, des fois ? J'irai le voir, après le déjeuner.  
  
… Je me disais que j'entendais des bruits de pas en écho, Potter me suit.   
  
- Que veux-tu, il n'y a que ma chambre, de ce côté du couloir.  
  
- Je sais, me répond-t-il.  
  
Espoir, a-t-il cédé ?  
  
- Vous ne m'aviez pas donné l'autorisation de venir pour pouvoir lire ?  
  
Echec. Zut, j'avais complètement oublié.  
  
- Bien sûr, comme tu veux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, il est vraiment prévisible, finalement. Mais puisque je ne peux pas l'attaquer de front, autant opter pour une autre option. Je l'embobine, et je fuis les lieux. Mais avant, je dois récupérer Hermione.  
  
On va continuer le jeu en faisant semblant de lire, tout en l'observant. Mais j'aurais préféré ne faire qu'observer, mais si je faisais ça, il risquerait fortement de me sauter dessus. Prenons le risque alors.   
  
Il y a quoi à lire ici ? Tiens, il y a beaucoup du même auteur sur cette étagère.  
  
- Clamp, dis-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
- Toutes leurs histoires ne vont pas te plaire, Harry.  
  
Il recommence, il me surveille. C'est pas grave, lisons-le quand même.  
  
Quoi ? Un muggle qui saute de la Tour Eiffel sans câble ? N'importe quoi. Ah, c'est pas la Tour Eiffel… Ils sont bizarres leurs uniformes, oh, il est pas mal lui… hein ? J'ai dit quoi ?????   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry referma le manga et regarda de nouveau la couverture, un grand X rouge était marqué, et sur le dos de la jaquette, le dessin d'un jeune garçon. Lâchant un soupir étonné, il continua sa lecture.  
  
Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans la pièce, lisant en silence chacun dans leur coin, non sans remarquer qu'ils se jetaient l'un et l'autre des regards. Harry était arrivé au volume 13 de « X » lorsqu'il s'arrêta.   
  
- La relation des deux personnages est très ambiguë, c'est normale ?  
  
Lucius leva les yeux vers Harry et sourit.  
  
- Oui, Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi Kamui ne se défend-t-il pas contre Fuuma ?  
  
- Tu as lu, tu sais pourquoi.  
  
- Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas se laisser tuer par son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas une raison.  
  
- C'était peut-être finalement plus que de l'amitié, non ? dit Lucius d'un ton mystérieux.  
  
- Ils sont amants ? demanda Harry, intrigué.  
  
- On peut voir ça comme cela.  
  
- Il se laisse blesser volontairement par son bien-aimé, comme ça ? Parce que c'est lui ?  
  
- Oui, répondit simplement Malfoy.  
  
Harry se leva de sa place et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de Lucius, sous le regard étonné de ce dernier. Lentement et d'un geste délicat, il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'homme et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
- Vous seriez prêts à me faire ça, à moi ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas sur le coup.  
  
- Parce que moi, je n'en serais pas capable.  
  
Harry s'approcha et…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
^______________________________________________________^  
  
Dernier chapitre bientôt ^^  
  
Moi aussi je suis peinée, mais il faut bien vous faire patienter, non ? ^0^ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Avec une de mes amies, Coda, parfois on parle de sujet hautement philosophiques. Si, je vous assure que ça m'arrive, genre, Rousseau, c'est un grand écrivain. Un peu fou, mais un bon écrivain…  
  
Pour une histoire que je viens à peine d'inventer, j'en suis fière ! * gonflée d'orgueil *  
  
Oui, bon, quand même, mollo… -___-   
  
Au fait, finalement il me reste encore un chapitre à faire ^^  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ^^  
  
Rating : R ( enfin ! )  
  
Réponses aux revieweuses :   
  
Aiguma : Salut, salut ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé mon histoire ^__________^  
  
Harry n'a pas les yeux dans les poches, il les a ailleurs ^0^  
  
Et je me venge un peu, parce que toi aussi, tes fins de chapitre sont bonnes à tuer un cardiaque, c'est des coupures nettes et aucune pitié ! C'est juste pour embêter un peu, mais comme j'écris vite, je me rattrape ^^   
  
Doctorat de torture ?… Hmm, j'aime bien ^^  
  
Merci beaucoup ! ^0^  
  
Kaima : Merci d'aimer ma fic ! Ne t'en fais ce chapitre est plus long, et puis,… Non, je dirais rien, lis-le, tu verras ^^  
  
Mangafana : C'est vrai, Lucius aime bien sa femme, mais pas comme un mari, juste en tant que… Euh, je sais pas, mais il l'aime bien, et puis bon, à la place de Narcissa, je ne serais jamais partie voir ailleurs, faudrait être folle ! .  
  
Lilou : Euh, moi j'écris des trucs bizarres, les trois quarts du temps, les reviewers m'écrivent   
  
« c'est bien mais j'ai pas compris »… Au bout d'un moment, je me demande si je ne suis pas d'un autre environnement ? * larme *  
  
Sinon, pour le lemon, je ais déjà comment il va se passer, je crois que ça ira, pas de danger ^^  
  
Enfin, je garantie rien.  
  
Saael' : Tu sais, la relation Sei x Sub est basé sur le « je t'aime, moi non plus », c'est un tantinet agaçant. Je préfère les relations masochistes comme Fuuma x Kamui. C'est pas mieux ? ^____^  
  
En tout cas, c'est clair que Harry risque fortement de devenir dépendant. Mais bon, je fais d'abord souffrir Lucius, un peu beaucoup, et je rétablis la situation ^^  
  
Merci pour tes encouragements chaleureux, bisou ^^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
- Vous seriez prêts à me faire ça, à moi ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas sur le coup.  
  
- Parce que moi, je n'en serais pas capable.  
  
Harry s'approcha et effleura la lobe de Lucius du bout des lèvres.  
  
- Alors, seriez-vous prêt à me faire du mal ?  
  
Malfoy saisit Harry au cou et le dévisagea de son regard le plus froid.  
  
- Si tu t'éloignes de moi, si jamais tu as le malheur de quitter ces lieux, je ferai tout pour te retrouver, te traquer, te séquestrer. Ce qui est à un Malfoy le reste. Tu es à moi.  
  
Harry retira la main de sa gorge, le maintenant toujours entre ses doigts fins.  
  
- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous croire, Malfoy ?  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce Malfoy, ça commence à bien faire, dit Lucius en perdant patience.  
  
- Ah, ces aristocrates…  
  
- Potter… gronda l'adulte.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Tiens, c'est Potter maintenant ? Faut savoir ce que vous voulez !  
  
- Ca suffit… ?  
  
Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un murmure, Harry avait porté à sa bouche la main de Lucius qui en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
Le jeune garçon laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du bras de l'homme jusqu'à caresser la marque des Ténèbres. Lucius eut un frisson et le repoussa.  
  
« Arrête, tu vas trop loin » pensa Harry.  
  
Il baissa la tête.  
  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…  
  
Harry se sentit alors attiré vers l'avant et tomba dans les bras de Lucius, qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Et contrairement à son instinct qui lui disait de reculer et de l'insulter de tous les noms, son corps réagit autrement et ferma les yeux, l'enlaçant avec possessivité. Des mains baladeuses vinrent se glisser sous le vêtement qu'il portait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ou ne le gênait aucunement. Le Gryffindor laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Malfoy lui pinça un téton. Lucius ne fut pas insensible à sa réaction et commençait sérieusement à ressentir une douleur au niveau du bas-ventre. Décidément, le cuir était une très mauvaise idée lors de ces moments-là…  
  
- Maître, couina un elfe.  
  
Lucius se détacha soudainement d'Harry et foudroya la créature d'un regard.  
  
- QUOI ???? rugit-il.  
  
- Le… le déjeuner est prêt, dit l'être en s'exprimant de plus en plus dans l'aigu.  
  
- Déguerpis, et en vitesse !  
  
L'elfe courut à tout jambe en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardaient en silence, Harry étant toujours sur les genoux de Lucius et à moitié déboutonné. Lucius allait dire quelque chose lorsque Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Allez déjeuner, dit-il sans se retourner.  
  
- Harry ! Attends !  
  
Trop tard, il disparut de son champ de vision et referma violemment la porte de sa chambre, la verrouillant de l'intérieur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Je hais ça, je hais ces moments où je suis importuné. Surtout en ce moment. Je vais tuer cet elfe, lui extirper les boyaux par sa gorge ensanglanté, lui retirer ses horribles yeux qui ne lui servent à rien, couper doigt par doigt ses mains inutiles et lui ôter la vie. Oui, c'est ce que je devrais faire…  
  
Mais pas maintenant. En tout cas, dès aujourd'hui je saurai que porter du cuir est une mauvaise idée, j'ai atrocement mal…  
  
Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'était pas si déplaisant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me fasse des plans pareils ?! C'est frustrant, à force. Et puis c'est sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas commencer, je ne suis jamais insensible à ce genre d'appel, je suis un homme, nom d'un vampire édenté !  
  
Je m'étais promis de toujours faire dans l'élégance, mais je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir patienter encore longtemps ! Potter joue sérieusement avec mes nerfs !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas insulté, comme d'habitude ?! C'est pourtant pas si dur, non ?!!!! J'ai honte, j'ai aimé ça. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?   
  
Mieux vaut que je me laisse tuer par Voldemort plutôt que tout le monde n'apprenne ce qui s'est passé, je vais mourir de honte…   
  
Moi, Harry Potter, ai été embrassé par Lucius Malfoy et je ne l'ai pas repoussé !!   
  
OUIN !!!!!! Que le monde s'écroule, je m'en contrefous !!!!!! Achevez-moi, donnez-moi de l'héroïne, une maladie rare et meurtrière, tout mais pas ça !! Epargnez-moi la honte, je vous en supplie !!!  
  
Ah là, là. Je suis faible, mais il avait l'air si sincère. Je ne demande rien, je veux juste…   
  
Ce que je veux des gens, ce n'est pas si difficile. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pour mon nom, seulement pour moi. Ron et sa famille, Hermione, Sirius… Ils sont les seuls à m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? J'ai passé trop d'années à les mépriser, je ne peux pas… changer du tout au tout comme ça…   
  
D'accord, il a une belle gueule… Bon, bien plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu palpé … Il a une couleur de cheveux inimitable, des épaules bien musclés, … Des yeux tellement beaux qu'on ne peut pas s'en détacher… Un peau douce et des mains bien plus grandes que les miennes. Aah…, je commence à avoir chaud … Elles avaient l'air de bien savoir ce qu'elles faisaient… Mmm… Ses lèvres, elles avaient un léger goût de raisin amer, sûrement dû au vin qu'il bu ce matin ; sensuelles et charnues… J'aurai bien apprécier qu'elle soit sur moi, partout, même… Aah, là…   
  
Oh. Zut !  
  
J'en ai répandu sur les draps, beurk ! C'est franchement pas agréable, surtout quand l'être à laquelle on pense est si proche. C'est honteux…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius déjeuna seul, l'air extrêmement tendu, le regard près à tuer n'importe qui. Après son repas, il se rendit aux cuisines afin de se défouler quelques peu, quelques coups de pieds par-ci, quelques sorts par-là, et il partit vers les couloirs du manoir un peu plus serein, limite à siffloter à tue-tête.  
  
Comme il se l'était promis, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils… Vide.  
  
- Tiens ?  
  
Il continua sa marche, cherchant dans les lieux où Draco était le plus susceptible d'y être. Nulle part.  
  
- … Ah, Granger.   
  
D'un pas rapide, il avança vers la chambre de la jeune fille où il vit effectivement son fils, assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre.  
  
- P… Père ? dit Draco d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Que faites-vous là ?  
  
- Je suis chez moi, Draco, je vais où bon me semble.  
  
Il jeta un œil vers Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mains et les yeux bandés et la lèvre inférieure légèrement bleue. Elle était à moitié redressée sur le lit, écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se passait.  
  
- Vous êtes aveugle, Miss Granger ? dit-il, surpris.  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et serra ses mains un peu plus fortement qu'avant.  
  
- C'est arrivé il y a près de trois mois, père…  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question à toi, Draco. Miss Granger, êtes-vous aveugle ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tiens ? Et serait-ce par ma faute ?  
  
Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur ses couvertures.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle.  
  
Lucius soupira.  
  
- Ce n'était pas intentionnel.  
  
- Oh non, ce n'était pas intentionnel, dit-elle en retenant sa rage, ça ne l'était pas lorsque vous avez tué Ron. Ca ne l'était pas lorsque vous m'avez projeté contre le mur et que ma tête l'a heurté violemment, ça n'était pas voulu non plus lorsque vous m'avez brisé les côtes…  
  
- J'ai fait tant que ça ? dit l'adulte avec un calme provocateur.  
  
La jeune femme bouillonnait.  
  
- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Oh, pardon, ajouta Lucius avec un sourire. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
  
Le verre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet explosa.  
  
- Je ne veux plus vous entendre…  
  
Hermione couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains meurtries et se mit à pleurer. Draco accourut à son chevet en jetant à terre le livre qu'il tenait et la prit dans ses bras, jetant à son père un regard de lassitude et de tristesse.  
  
Se sentant de trop, Lucius partit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Mon fils m'en veut. C'est étrange, je ne ressens pas le besoin de le remettre à sa place, je sais que je l'aurais fait avant, mais là… Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Il n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir, je suis son père, après tout. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre qu'il se rétablisse pour lui réapprendre les bonnes manières… Fouets, chaînes… Jeûne… Le traitement habituel, quoi.  
  
Quand j'y repense bien, Draco avait l'air bien peiné, pour cette pseudo-sorcière. Où étais-ce plus que de l'inquiétude ?  
  
Après tout, je ne m'en soucie aucunement. Il est assez grand pour choisir la voie qu'il veut, après tout, il est bientôt majeur… Que faire ? Le virer à coup de pied ou le garder encore un peu ?… Bon, j'aime bien mon fils, je vais le garder encore un peu, il me faut un souffre-douleur ; les elfes sont des créatures trop émotives, ils pleurent au moindre coup de fer chauffé. Draco est plus solide.  
  
Oui, mais s'il veut partir ? Tant pis, tant qu'il est sous mon toit… Nyeheheh… je suis diabolique.  
  
Le soleil se couche. Harry n'a pas mangé de la journée, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir s'il ne s'est pas sauvé. Ou pire, suicider. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!! Jamais il ne ferait cela…   
  
Euh, je ne suis pas aussi sûr, finalement…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
Je meurs de faim… Mais je ne veux pas le voir, qui sait ce qui risque d'arriver si ça se produit ? Il faut que je m'en aille avant que ça ne se transforme en dépendance… Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que je m'en aille. N'importe où, n'importe où…  
  
Je suis faible, non seulement je n'ai pas bougé mais en plus, je suis de nouveau dans sa chambre. Je suis pitoyable, je dois me faire soigner. Enfin, c'est pas en s'allongeant sur son lit que ça m'aidera mieux, mais tant pis.   
  
Une odeur de fleur,… Fleur de pêcher, oui, c'est ça… Même si ce n'est que l'odeur de ses draps, je trouve que ça lui va parfaitement bien. Ca lui colle à la peau, comme sa peau…  
  
Ah non ! Calme, calme !  
  
Vite, à la douche !  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Harry avait la tête baissé lorsqu'il avançait vers la porte, il avait toujours la tête baissée lorsqu'il heurta une surface dure et douce à la fois. Il leva la tête.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. Les yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois, montrant sa surprise ; les joues rougies par le gêne n'aida pas le pauvre garçon. Les secondes s'écoulaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés, le Gryffindor était toujours collé au torse de Malfoy.   
  
Lucius respira un bon coup.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Je vais prendre ma douche…  
  
Le garçon marcha à reculons et frôla le mur afin de rejoindre la salle de bain.  
  
- Attends.  
  
Harry se stoppa et se tourna à demi.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis.  
  
- Pas du tout, je vais prendre ma douche.  
  
Lucius sourit.  
  
- Je peux la prendre avec toi ?  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, et sentit un liquide chaud glisser près de sa bouche. Il se couvrit le nez devenu rouge par le sang et courut vers la pièce d'eau afin de se nettoyer.  
  
- Mais quel pervers… se dit-il à haute voix.  
  
- Tu as du sang sur le menton, dit Lucius en essuyant son visage tâché avec ses doigts.   
  
Harry le regardait avec un air absent, la bouche mi-ouverte et du sang qui coula de nouveau. Lucius émit un petit rire qui fit frissonner Harry.  
  
- Ca coule encore.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Harry fonça vers la douche, saisit le jet d'eau et s'aspergea d'eau froide sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir.  
  
- Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne retires pas tes vêtements, sourit Lucius.  
  
Son air faussement innocent ne plus pas du tout à Harry qui le chassa à coup de pied.  
  
« Je peux t'aider, tu sais » dit Lucius de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, que je sache, cria-t-il.  
  
« Allons, un bon geste ! C'est par pure amitié ! »  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'on était amis ! dit Harry en retirant sa chemise et son pull trempés.  
  
« Je te fais couler le bain alors ? »  
  
- Non !  
  
Il retira son pantalon et son boxer et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la baignoire couvrit légèrement la voix de l'homme.  
  
« … »  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
« Je disais, je veux bien te frotter le dos, alors ! » dit Lucius un peu plus fort.  
  
- Non ! Vous risqueriez également d'être malade par ma faute, je m'en voudrais terriblement, dit Harry avec ironie.  
  
« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais garder mes vêtements… »  
  
- …  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius attendit patiemment contre le mur, accroupi près de la porte de la salle de bain. Harry ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes, il commençait à s'ennuyer.  
  
« Il doit être en train de prendre son bain, je ne vais pas l'attendre. J'ai des manga qui m'attendent, hé hé… »  
  
Au moment où il se redressa, un cliquetis retentit en un bruit incertain et le grincement caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre. Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs fit son apparition, puis un nez puis des yeux, la bouche et la tête entière apparue, rougissant et montrant sont plus beau visage de chien battu.   
  
- Tu ne prends pas ton bain ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Vous…  
  
Silence.  
  
- Oui, moi ?  
  
- Vous… vous ne vous étiez pas proposé pour me frotter le dos ? dit Harry avec une voix d'adolescent timide.  
  
Lucius ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il regarda le garçon de la tête aux pieds et sourit.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et Lucius verrouilla la porte.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'était tourné le dos pendant que Lucius se déshabillait. ( moi j'aurais regardé ; ça, c'est de la pudeur mal placé, Harry !!! ) Lui aussi mit une serviette autour de sa taille, afin de ne pas perturber plus Harry.  
  
- Bien, assieds-toi sur le tabouret, là, dit Lucius.  
  
- Un tabouret ? Où ça ?  
  
Lucius désigna du doigt une petite chaise de plastique jaune posé près des tiroirs à serviettes.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Harry le récupéra et le posa près de la baignoire remplie d'une eau bien fumante.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas garder tes lunettes, quand même ?  
  
- J'avais oublié.  
  
- Je sais que c'est dur de ne plus pouvoir voir, mais tu peux également toucher si tu le désires, dit Lucius avec une voix sensuelle.  
  
Harry saisit le jet et trempa Lucius en un coup.  
  
- Eh ! Ne me coupe pas dans mon élan quand je te parle de cœur, s'exclama Malfoy.  
  
- Non, là vous parliez sexe.  
  
- Comme si ça te gênait, sourit-il.  
  
- Je vais refroidir vos ardeurs, moi, dit Harry en l'aspergeant de nouveau.   
  
- Harry, si tu continues, je vais devoir user de ma force pour t'arrêter !  
  
- J'y crois, pépé ! riait Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Vengeance !!  
  
Lucius saisit alors une sorte de louche en bois, la remplit de l'eau de la baignoire et en jeta sur Harry qui se leva de son siège afin de se protéger. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, inondant la salle de bain d'eau chaude. La température de la pièce avait également augmentée, de la buée apparaissait sur les miroirs et vitres.  
  
Epuisé de courir, Harry s'arrêta et Lucius lui arracha le jet d'eau des mains.  
  
- On fait moins le fier, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Je suis fait, dit Harry avec une moue adorable.  
  
- Je vais devoir te punir de m'avoir fait courir pour toute une vie.  
  
- J'avais raison, sourit Harry.  
  
Il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la baignoire qui les séparait tous les deux d'une bonne petite distance.  
  
- A quel propos ?  
  
- Vieille bique, Harry lui tira la langue.  
  
Lucius fronça les sourcils, il fit quelques pas et glissa sur un morceau de savon, ( pas très glorieux, m'enfin… ) et tomba dans la baignoire. Harry se mit à rigoler, de la mousse tomba sur le carrelage et se répandit tout autour.  
  
- Alors, on s'est perdu sous l'eau, Malfoy ?  
  
Silence.  
  
- … Malfoy ?  
  
Aucune réaction, Harry commença à paniquer.  
  
« Il s'est peut-être cogné la tête, ou alors … »  
  
Apeuré, Harry se jeta à l'eau et dégagea le plus possible la mousse du bain qu'i l'empêchait de bien voir.  
  
- Lucius !!!! cria-t-il en tâtant le fond de la baignoire.  
  
Soudainement, une forme surgit devant lui et Harry poussa un cri d'effroi.  
  
- Aaaaahhhh !!!! Non mais ça va pas ????!!! Vous êtes malade !  
  
Lucius riait, il avait ses cheveux collés contre sa peau. Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce, en écho répétitifs. Harry lui donna un droit en plein dans la mâchoire.  
  
- Ca ne va pas ?! rugit Lucius.  
  
- C'est pas drôle ! Et si vous étiez inconscient sous l'eau, ou mort ?!  
  
Mélangé avec l'eau, il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- Tu pleures, Harry ? demanda Lucius, redevenu sérieux.  
  
- Non, je ne pleure pas. Pas pour vous en tout cas…  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre et sortit de la baignoire, il s'empara du tabouret et prit un gant avec un savon et commença à se laver, furieux. Lucius nagea vers le bord et s'appuya contre le rebord, il toucha Harry du bout du doigt.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Harry, tu es fâché ?  
  
- Non, dit-il avec un regard toujours en colère.  
  
- Je vois bien que tu es en colère.  
  
- Laissez-moi.  
  
Il continua en tournant le dos à Lucius, il essaya de se frotter le dos mais n'y parvint pas.  
  
- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit Lucius en sortant du bain.  
  
Il se mit derrière Harry et prit le gant. Il lui frotta le dos.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il.  
  
- Hmm.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi facilement impressionnable.  
  
- Ce n'est pas des choses à faire.  
  
- Ca faisait rire Narcissa, pourtant.  
  
Harry frissonna.  
  
- Je ne SUIS pas votre femme.  
  
Harry laissa sa tête sur son torse.  
  
- Désolé, la comparaison est mauvaise.  
  
- Mm… Ouais, plutôt de mauvais goût.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Lucius posa le gant sur le sol.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Si je n'avais pas été plus âgé que toi, est-ce que…  
  
Harry se retourna vivement et le dévisagea.  
  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge ! répondit-il.  
  
- Quoi alors ?  
  
- Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte…  
  
- Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne sais pas.  
  
- C'est pas possible si vous ne voyez pas.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Non, rien. Je vous frotte à mon tour ?  
  
- Oui, sourit Lucius.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais il est clair que je vais en profiter un maximum. ^^  
  
Vile coquin que je suis… D'ailleurs, je me demande… SI c'est vraiment un jeu pour lui, maintenant ?   
  
Et ces larmes, qu'est-ce que c'étaient ?  
  
Je ne comprends pas.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après un frottage de dos intensif, des mains qui se promènent un peu partout et des sourires béats sur le visage, ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bain.   
  
Harry était assis tranquillement dans son coin, pendant que Lucius s'amusait à faire des longueurs.  
  
- Alors, Mr Frigide, tu vas rester encore longtemps dans ton coin ? dit Lucius.  
  
- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.  
  
- Et tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester sagement dans mon coin ?  
  
- M'approchez pas !!  
  
Lucius plongea la tête sous l'eau et nagea vers Harry. Il saisit ce dernier à la taille et le serra contre lui, parfaitement installé contre le rebord de la baignoire.  
  
- C'est de la triche, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas pu vous voir.  
  
- Oh, et tu t'en plaindrais presque, on dirait, hum ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry tendit le bras face à lui et se mit à jouer avec les bulles qui flottaient. Lucius caressait lentement la chevelure du garçon, les replaçant impeccablement à la forme de son crâne. Confortablement placé, Harry se laissa finalement allé contre le torse musclé de Malfoy et ferma les yeux. Il était bien.  
  
- Harry ? appela Lucius.  
  
- Chut, laissez-moi en profiter en silence…  
  
Lucius se blottit contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent et laissa ses mains parcourir à sa guise le corps d'Harry qui soupira de contentement.  
  
- Mmm… Aah… Malfoy…  
  
- Chut, laisse-moi en profiter... dit malicieusement Lucius.  
  
Il avait une main qui s'attardait sur la hanche d'Harry tandis que l'autre était plus bas, occupé à caresser l'entrejambe du garçon qui commençait à se réveiller.  
  
- …us…  
  
- Pardon ? dit Lucius.  
  
- Plus… j'en veux plus…  
  
Malfoy sourit et déposa de rapide baisers sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui, au passage, prit la main de Lucius qui était sur sa hanche et la porta à sa bouche. Il se mit à lécher un doigt, puis deux, avec délectation et il gémissait à chaque mouvement de Lucius sur son membre durci.  
  
Il sentit alors quelque chose au niveau de son bas dos, et sourit discrètement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ; il prit les mains de Lucius, qui protesta légèrement, et se retourna. Ils se regardèrent puis Harry l'embrassa passionnément, il se colla à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, le serrant dans ses bras menus. Lucius caressait son dos lentement, laissant traîner ses mains un peu plus bas.   
  
- Lucius… laissa échapper Harry en un murmure de plaisir.  
  
- Harry.  
  
Il le regarda.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est temps de sortir de là…  
  
Harry acquiesça. Lucius lui prit la main et ils sortirent du bain, le regard de chacun ardent et plein de désir.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Vivement le dernier chapitre, hein ? ^___________________________^  
  
Bisou à toutes  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	5. Chapitre 5

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : J'ai Harry Potter 5 … Je ne savais pas que le prince William était né le 21 juin. Maintenant je le sais, vous saviez que son frère était un partisan de l'herbe à fumer hallucinogène ? ^^  
  
C'est drôle, comme quoi on est pas si différents, princes ou citoyens ^0^  
  
J'écris des drôles de choses, si vous ne comprenez pas… ben tant pis… je vous l'expliquerais pas, c'est déjà assez dur de l'écrire, alors … ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
C'est quand même para-dégoûtant .  
  
M'enfin, c'est un lemon, et puis… Non, lisez, vous verrez ^^  
  
OH ! Dernière chose, les drôles d'expression sont souvent employées par moi, alors ne cherchez aucun sens, parfois ça ne veut rien dire ou alors… ben voilà…  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
© JC : « Attache-moi au radiateur et parle-moi en allemand ! »  
  
Réponses à mes revieuweuses :  
  
Aiguma : Lucius n'est pas méchant, que me dis-tu là. Il est… euh, oui bon d'accord. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas pour l'elfe, Lucius va s'en donner à cœur joie dans le prochain chapitre ^___________^  
  
Harry a cédé, c'est un pêcheur, ou un prêcheur, je ne sais plus, en tout cas, il va regretter… Nyéheheheh, on ne blesse pas impunément un Malfoy ^0^  
  
Lolita Harry est de retour est plus en forme que jamais, tu vas le voir en action dans ce chapitre ^0^  
  
Moi ? Une chose ? … D'accord, je suis vile, mesquine et cruelle, j'aime bien couper comme ça, ça fait euh… Un effet de style ? …. Non, j'rigolais, me frappe pas !!!!!!!! .  
  
Cerendy Potter, Mimi, Sibla Jackson7, Kaima, Vivi Malfoy, Mangafana : Voilà la suite, et le dernier chapitre, je sais pas quand il sera là, je suis une indécise, comme Harry ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
Saael' : J'espère que tu es guérie maintenant, c'est pas marrant d'être malade é____è  
  
Sinon non, Lucius n'a pas assez souffert, c'est pas ça souffrir pour moi, je vais te montrer c'est quoi la douleur dans les prochains chapitres ^_________________________^  
  
Merci pour les bisous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^  
  
Rony Dany : Merci, merci !!!! ^^ Et oui, faites tout pleins de Lucius x Harry, y'en a pas assez !!!!!!!  
  
Rating : R ( enfin ! )  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, Lucius était assis sur son lit, les mains dans celles d'Harry qui était toujours debout. Harry se pencha vers lui et ferma les yeux.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Lucius multipliant les caresses. L'homme fit diminuer la distance qui le séparait d'Harry en l'attirant tout contre lui, les mains parcourant avec sensualité le dos du garçon. Harry se détacha des lèvres de Lucius et retira le peignoir de soie noir que portait le blond. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le matelas, lançant un regard plein de désir à Harry qui ne bougea pas.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Il porta ses doigts sur la ceinture qui retenait son vêtement et la laissa laisser à terre. Lucius le contemplait d'un air ébahi et réveillant férocement son appétit. Il tendit la main vers Harry. L'adolescent fit tomber le tissu léger qui le recouvrait et porta ses bras sur ses épaules, le visage rouge de confusion.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, sourit Lucius, les coudes sur le lit.  
  
- C'est pas ça, avoua-t-il.  
  
- Qu'est-ce alors ?  
  
- Je…  
  
Lucius le dévorait des yeux, il avait beau avoir le physique d'une crevette, ( ^______^ ) cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il était tout de même bien gâté à certain endroit, tel que son anatomie.  
  
- Hum ? dit Lucius d'un ton rêveur sans détacher son regard.  
  
Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il le dire ou pas …   
  
Il se laissa glisser à terre, les jambes recroquevillées sur le sol et la tête baissée, sa main sur la cuisse de Lucius, remontant lentement vers le membre déjà éveillé de l'homme. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, sentant la poigne du garçon sur lui. Harry eut un petit sourire, une sorte de sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Aaahh… lâcha Lucius en un murmure.  
  
Harry se mit sur ses genoux et avança un peu, il pencha la tête sur le côté et rencontra « l'autre tête ». ( moi et mes termes , j'vous jure -____- )  
  
Sa langue l'effleura à peine, il ressentait une énorme gêne à faire ça, puis voyant ( moi je dirais plutôt en entendant ) que Lucius réagissait, Harry lécha le membre durci de Lucius, laissant sa propre salive se mélanger avec le liquide qui se répandait sur sa main et ses lèvres.   
  
- …Harry !   
  
Il venait de le prendre dans sa bouche, avançant et reculant dans un rythme irrégulier. Ne pouvant contrôler ses mouvements, Lucius mit ses deux mains sur la tête d'Harry, et l'obligea à réfréner la cadence. Lucius se mit alors à gémir, il courba le dos et bougeait son bassin au rythme des mouvements d'Harry. Ce dernier caressait les fesses de l'adulte, puis lui introduit un doigt ; Lucius bascula sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds lui collant la peau.   
  
- … Je vais… Harry, aah… Je vais venir…  
  
Harry continuait sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire, au contraire, il continua son petit jeu et entra un deuxième doigt. Il n'y eut que quelques secondes d'écouler qu'Harry sentit un liquide visqueux couler dans sa gorge et que Lucius serra ses mains autour des épaules de l'adolescent.  
  
Surpris, Harry recula et porta sa main sur la bouche, et par la même occasion, libéra le blond. Lucius lui sourit.  
  
- Je te l'avais dit, Harry…  
  
- …Euh… J'ai avalé, dit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
- Si tu voyais ta tête, le taquina-t-il.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, ça a un goût… Beurk… dit Harry en grimaçant.  
  
Lucius éclata de rire et prit Harry dans ses bras, tombant sur le matelas lourdement.  
  
- Pour une première fois, tu t'es bien débrouillé… Oh, tu en as là…  
  
Lucius prit Harry par les épaules et l'embrassa près de la bouche, sa langue effleurant les lèvres.   
  
- Lucius…  
  
- Viens, Lucius l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
  
Ayant une position quelque peu inconfortable, Harry se mit au dessus de Lucius, à califourchon, de façon à laisser l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait. ( ah, comment ? )  
  
Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Lucius mit un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon, un sourire vicieux sur son visage.  
  
- Non, dit-il.  
  
- Pardon ? dit Harry, prit au dépourvu.  
  
- J'ai dit non.  
  
- Mais,… Ouaaah, Lucius !!!!!!  
  
Sans comprendre ce qui suivit, Harry se retrouva dos au matelas, les poignets solidement agrippés par un Lucius qui appréciait les cris de protestation de son cher et tendre.  
  
- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dit Harry.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Lucius, dit-il avec un peu plus d'insistance.  
  
- Non.  
  
Lucius se pencha sur le cou d'Harry et parcourut le corps du garçon avec sa langue, Harry lâcha un soupir.  
  
- Tu veux toujours que je te lâche ? dit Lucius en relevant sa tête.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Même si je fais ça ?  
  
Le blond murmura des mots inaudibles pour Harry et la ceinture qui servait à tenir le peignoir fermé de Lucius flotta dans l'air et il l'attrapa au vol.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!! dit Harry.  
  
- Ca se voit, non ? dit Lucius avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Eh, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais participer à tes jeux pervers !!!  
  
- Oh, mais c'est trop tard, Harry… Bien trop tard.  
  
- Mais, je… AAAAHHHHH !!! Pose-moi à terre, Lucius !!! Arrête, je te dis !  
  
Il venait de le porter sur l'épaule, et le jeta presque à la tête du lit, Lucius plaqua les poignets d'Harry sur la tête en métal du lit et les attacha solidement. Lucius sourit.  
  
- Tellement innocent…  
  
- Je vais finir par croire que ça t'amuse. Et l'innocence, je crois bien qu'elle a fini par aller voir ailleurs, dit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.  
  
- Et tu me demandais de te lâcher, tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Je commence à avoir froid.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive.  
  
- Ouh, j'ai peur, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Lorsqu'il regarda en face de lui, Lucius était déjà assis face à lui, les mains sur ses hanches.   
  
( celles d'Harry, quoi )  
  
- Qu… Quoi ? dit Harry.  
  
- Rien. J'ai juste envie de te manger, tu es vraiment à croquer.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu as fini ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieux en train de gatouiller.  
  
- Tu es rabat-joie, Harry, Lucius fit des baisers rapides le torse d'Harry, je m'efforce de te faciliter la tâche.  
  
Lucius s'attarda sur un téton d'Harry qui se déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir respirer aisément.  
  
- Tu pèses, pépère, dit Harry en un murmure.  
  
- Que du muscle, Harry. Je ne suis pas gras.  
  
Harry semblait hésitant.  
  
- … Oui, bon, je le conçois, mais… Quand même, j'ai pas une position des plus confortable, Lucius.  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est très agréable à voir, surtout à palper, je dirais.  
  
- Et tu t'en donnes à cœur joie…  
  
- Ce qui n'a pas l'air de te gêner… sourit Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas-ventre du garçon.  
  
- Ca va, hein ! Tu continues ou tu veux que je crie pour donner effet ?!!  
  
- J'aime beaucoup l'idée des cris, oui, sourit-il. Et fais dans le rauque, j'adore ça. ^^  
  
Lucius évita de justesse le coup d'Harry qui frôla son visage.  
  
- Joli coup de pied, Harry.  
  
- Et t'as pas tout vu.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
Harry entoura la taille de Lucius de ses jambes et l'enveloppa contre lui, lui bloquant toute possibilité de bouger.  
  
- Détache-moi !! cria Harry.  
  
- Tu n'aimes pas être comme ça ?  
  
- Non !  
  
- Sûr ?  
  
- Lucius… siffla-t-il.  
  
- Je le fais si tu me permets d'utiliser des menottes…  
  
Harry resserra son étreinte.  
  
- Un fouet ?  
  
Lucius commença à ressentir des picotements au niveau de l'estomac.  
  
- Un godemiché magique ? Tu sais, ça fait des choses fantastiques…  
  
Son sang ne circulait presque plus dans son bras droit.  
  
- … Ma baguette… Harry, je plaisantais… Euh, j'étouffe sérieusement là…  
  
- Va crever en enfer la bouche ouverte, Lucius ! Cesse tes enfantillages et détache-moi !!!  
  
- Oh oui, attache-moi au radiateur et parle-moi en allemand, Harry !!  
  
- Je comprends rien, tu fais un mauvais trip, détache-moi !!  
  
- Tu es vraiment craquant énervé, tu sais ? dit Lucius avec un regard ultra-séduisant.  
  
- Tu n'es pas en position de me dire ça !  
  
- Non, mais j'en connais une qui est vraiment bien. Il faut juste que tu me relâches et que tu places tes jambes sur mes épaules, sourit Lucius. Là, je te garantie que…  
  
- LUCIUS, DETACHE-MOI !!!!  
  
Lucius soupira et se laissa tomber sur la poitrine d'Harry.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.  
  
- Je te signale, au passage, Lucius, que je venais de te faire une fellation et que j'attendais juste un petit retour. Alors le sens de l'humour, je l'apprécie moyennement en ce moment !  
  
- Oh, fit Lucius.  
  
- Oui, « oh » ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !  
  
Harry relâcha son étreinte et Lucius l'enlaça dans ses bras.  
  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Harry.  
  
Harry s'attendrit à cette déclaration, mais ne flancha pas.  
  
- Ca ne marche pas, je suis pas d'humeur à entendre ça, maintenant.  
  
- Tu veux peut-être un câlin, mon petit sucre.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard glacial.  
  
- J'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure, le vieux ! Et ne m'appelle pas « MON PETIT SUCRE », je me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler ainsi !  
  
Lucius frotta sa tête contre Harry qui tentait de se libérer de sa prise, sans succès.  
  
- J'adore quand tu es comme ça, répondit Lucius en chantonnant presque.  
  
- RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Détache-moi que j'aille me pendre, tu me rends complètement fou !!!! explosa Harry.  
  
- Grrooooooaaaaar, fit Lucius.  
  
Harry se cogna à plusieurs reprises contre les barrières métalliques du lit, afin de perdre connaissance, mais l'homme l'arrêta.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.  
  
- Ah, …  
  
- Mais je ne te détache pas, ou du moins, pas pour le moment.  
  
Harry céda, épuisé.  
  
- Ok, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous maintenant. Réveille-moi quand t'auras fini.  
  
- C'est un peu vexant comme propos, là…  
  
- Je m'époumone depuis près d'un quart d'heure, alors ta susceptibilité, tu peux te la mettre et bien profond.  
  
- C'est que tu deviens entreprenant, Harry.  
  
- Rappelle-moi de te frapper et d'exposer tes restes dans tout le manoir, espèce de maniaque sexuel !  
  
- Oh oui, et fier de l'être, répondit le blond.  
  
- Peu importe le moment, j'arriverai bien à te faire regretter tout ça, Lucius.  
  
- J'attends de voir.  
  
Harry alla lui balancer une réplique lorsque Lucius l'embrassa, coupant court à la conversation.   
  
Lucius écarta doucement les jambes d'Harry afin de s'y installer plus facilement ; les mains posés sur les cuisses d'Harry, il entama de longues caresses qui faisait faire au garçon des mouvements appréciateurs. ( il gigote, en fait, c'est tout )  
  
Harry laissa lentement basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, un souffle de plaisir se dégageant du plus profond de sa gorge.   
  
Lucius n'attendit plus et se baissa au niveau du sexe d'Harry et le prit en pleine bouche.  
  
- Aaahhh… Lucius…  
  
Ce dernier répondit en bougeant la tête, ce qui fit crier Harry. Pris au piège par Lucius, il ne pouvait pas bouger, et cela le démangeait de ne pas être libre. Il se sentait prêt à exploser, et dans un élan, il fit un mouvement du bassin. Un filet de liquide coulait le long de la bouche pleine de Lucius, Harry respirait de façon irrégulière, tellement cette sensation de bien-être et de plaisir l'envahissait, l'enflammant de l'intérieur.   
  
Le garçon sentit alors Lucius se détacher de lui ; Lucius s'essuya le coin des lèvres et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry.  
  
- Lucius… Aaah, aïe, j'ai mal, doucement ! Espèce de brute !  
  
- Et ça risque encore de te faire un peu mal, Harry.  
  
Il acquiesça, Lucius s'enfonça plus profondément en un coup de bassin, Harry hurla de douleur. Lucius lui embrassa l'épaule afin de l'apaiser.  
  
- Désolé, fit-il.  
  
- Ca va, c'est rien, sourit Harry.  
  
Harry continua de pousser des cris tout au long de leurs ébats. Lucius jouissait au maximum lorsque…  
  
GRUMPHFHHHFMMMM  
  
Harry rougit violemment, devenant pivoine. Il y eut un silence tendu, puis, tout d'un coup, Lucius éclata de rire et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Alors ça, c'est bien la première fois que l'on me fait ce coup, dit Lucius avec des sauts de voix.  
  
- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, dit Harry en grimaçant. J'ai pas mangé de la journée.  
  
- J'ai entendu, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Mais…  
  
- Quoi ?… Aaah, Lucius, doucement, ça fait mal !  
  
- Tu m'as complètement coupé dans mon élan, répondit l'adulte.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, tu sais.  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant, je suis fatigué moi.  
  
Harry caressait la chevelure platine de Lucius qui s'étalait de tout son long sur son amant.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à dormir alors, dit Harry.  
  
- C'est ce que je vais faire, bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Lucius.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV d'Harry   
  
… Je crois que je viens de passer la journée la plus étrange qui soit. Je suis un irréversible indécis, je sui déterminé à faire un truc mais je fais le contraire. Enfin, non pas que ce qui viens d'arriver me déplaît, mais… J'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas moi, la conversation que nous avons échangés tout au long de notre… euh, jeu, m'a semblé franchement totalement déplacé, surtout dans ces moments-là.  
  
Je n'aurais pas dû. Non, je n'aurais pas dû…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque Lucius se réveilla, il était seul. Il palpa le vide près de lui et constata que Harry l'avait quitté depuis longtemps, les draps étaient froids.  
  
Ne se posant aucune question, il se leva et se vêtit de sa chemise de nuit en soie.   
  
- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée, moi, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Harry parcourait le manoir à la recherche d'Hermione afin de quitter les lieux.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Je vais te faire souffrir, Lucius… Oh oui, tu vas souffrir. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Japan Expo était bien dans l'ensemble. Notre fanzine s'est assez bien vendu, j'ai vu celles que je voulais voir ( je vous adore, les filles !!!!!!! ) et l'inspiration m'est revenue. C'est-y pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ? ^_________________^  
  
Oh, autre nouvelle : je risque de m'être un peu plus de temps à envoyer mes chapitres car je suis en train de préparer un site, avec mes fics, dessins et autres babioles, fun et tout ^^  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Rating : PG-13 ( c'est reviendu à la normale ^^ )  
  
Réponses à mes revieuweuses :   
  
Celine.s, Cerendy Potter : Voilà la suite, encore plus bizarre que jamais ^0^  
  
Mangafana : Tu sais, je ne suis pas une grande fan de lemon… EH ! Qui a toussé, là ?! Je vous entends !!! .  
  
Non, enfin disons que les écrire c'est amusant mais pas vraiment très constructif, moi je l'ai trouvé marrant ce chapitre, enfin ça ne tiens qu'à moi ^^ ;;;  
  
Je suis d'une nature étrange et trèèèèèèèèèèèès contradictoire ^^  
  
Saael' : Toi, oh toi ! Tu es vraiment une fieffée filoue, complètement différente de l'image que tu laisses sur le net !!!! Vile canaille,.. M'enfin c'était cool de te voir en vrai, ^________________^   
  
Pour ce qui est du regard de Luss, il regarde Harry partout partout, je dis bien partout… J'ai bien précisé partout ? °__0  
  
En tout cas, tu as raison pour la fin, t'es forte ^^  
  
( tu sais que t'es dure toi ???? C'est dure de te répondre correctement TT_TT )  
  
Aiguma : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aies fait rire, je sais qu'il était spécial mais c'était surtout pour casser les autre lemons, c'est qu'il se passent toujours la même chose dans les lemons… Heu, tu me diras, c'est normal -_____-  
  
Puis Love Mode, j'ai po lu -_____-  
  
Mais j'imagine bien ^^ ;;  
  
Ah euh oui, le coupage radicale de lemon, c'est l'une de mes spécialités ^^ ;;;; Je fais ce que je peux pour que ça puisse aboutir mais pas possible, je fais une cure, je t'assure !!! .  
  
J'aime bien Lucius quand il est cruel, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ^^ ;;;  
  
Les elfes vont souffrir, spécial dédicace pour toi ^0^  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
POV d'Harry  
  
J'ai mal, tellement mal… A croire qu'il y a toujours des failles dans les plans d'évasions, même celui-là. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû tenter de m'enfuir avant… Avant ça.  
  
Maintenant, il est trop tard.   
  
Il va falloir que je le fasse. Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?  
  
Je retrouve d'abord Hermione, … Elle doit retrouver la liberté, elle ne mérite pas ce sort. C'est à moi de l'aider… Et ensuite…  
  
Il devra payer.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry avait fouillé les chambres de fond en comble, mais pas une seule trace de Hermione. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?   
  
Il était arrivé dans une pièce tantôt où il trouva des bandages usés et du sang séché. Il courut partout et s'arrêta dans la salle à manger.  
  
Vide.  
  
- Mais où est-elle, bon sang ?! dit-il en frappant la table de son poing.  
  
C'est alors qu'il entendit des bribes de voix venant de l'extérieur, sûrement du jardin. Harry se dirigea vers la porte vitrée et l'ouvrit, il passa vers la véranda et regarda le paysage.  
  
Il la vit enfin.  
  
- HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et sauta du balcon, Harry atterrit lourdement sur l'herbe fraîche et tomba sur le derrière. Il se releva péniblement et courut vers son amie.  
  
- Hermione, souffla-t-il.  
  
Harry avait la main sur la bouche, le regard horrifié : elle était assise sur une chaise roulante, les mains bandées et le visage mortifié. Ses yeux étaient fermées. Hermione tendit les mains face à elle, tâtant l'air.  
  
- Harry, dit-elle. Harry, c'est toi ?  
  
- Oui, 'Mione, c'est moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, qui t'a fait ça ? C'est Malfoy ?  
  
Il lui prit les mains et s'agenouilla face à elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas Draco.  
  
- … Tu veux dire…  
  
- Oui, c'est mon père qui lui a fait ça.  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit un Draco portant dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un livre.  
  
Draco sourit à Hermione, même si elle ne voyait rien, et lui donna les fleurs. Il se plaça derrière elle et tira la chaise à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
  
- Merci, elles sentent bon, répondit la jeune fille.  
  
- 'Mione, tes yeux… Est-ce que…  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher.  
  
Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.  
  
- Je l'ai amené en secret à St-Mungo, mais ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, dit sombrement Draco sans regarder Harry.  
  
- Et… et les médecins muggles, 'Mione ? Est-ce que tu…  
  
- Idem, je ne pourrais plus marcher. C'est définitif, la magie ne peut rien pour ça, ni la médecine.  
  
Hermione sourit tristement et porta les mains d'Harry à ses joues.  
  
- Comme c'est bon de te voir Harry, mais si, elle eut un petit rire, je ne peux pas vraiment pour le moment. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé des ennuis… Je ne m'en serais pas remise…  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy et constata que lui aussi portait des traces de violence sur le visage.  
  
- Non, je… j'ai été plus ou moins bien traité. Mis à part les deux premiers mois où j'ai vécu dans les cachots.  
  
- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée…  
  
- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, pardon.  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer, Draco paniqua légèrement.  
  
- Eh, ne pleure pas ! dit-il maladroitement.  
  
- Mais je, …Tu.. tu es au courant pour…  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- J'y étais, ensuite il s'en est pris à moi, raconta Hermione.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings.  
  
- Hermione, allons-nous en d'ici, dit Harry.  
  
Il y eut un long silence, suivi par un soupir de résignation de la part de la jeune fille.  
  
- Harry, je ne peux pas.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que… Non, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Il ne surveille pas, c'est le moment idéal pour nous enfuir.  
  
Draco, qui avait la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, resserra légèrement son étreinte.  
  
- Harry, je ne pars pas sans lui, dit-elle en un souffle.  
  
- Hermione…  
  
- Il m'a aidée, je t'assure, ce n'est pas sa faute ce qui est arrivé, Harry.  
  
Harry réfléchit donc à toute vitesse, en pesant le pour et le contre.  
  
- D'accord, partons… Ah, j'oubliais !   
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Je m'occupe de Lucius, je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil fétiche, ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez et lisant Please Save My Earth ( je l'imagine mal lire ça, lui -___- ) lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce.  
  
L'homme fit un grand sourire quand il l'aperçut.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Lucius posa son livre et tendit des bras ouverts au jeune homme qui avança vers lui, le visage inexpressif. Le Gryffindor s'assit sur les genoux de l'adulte, et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Lucius ferma les yeux et le berça dans ses bras, la respiration douce et chaude du garçon le rassurait. Il pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures voire des jours, sans se soucier de rien.  
  
- Lucius…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Harry posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme en l'obligeant à le regarder et l'embrassa dans un baiser tendre et douloureux à la fois.   
  
Lucius sentit une gêne dans ce baiser échangé et s'écarta afin de regarder Harry qui avait les yeux pleins de tristesse.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- C'est quoi ces questions ? dit Lucius légèrement inquiet.  
  
- Lucius, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.  
  
- Oui, plus que quiconque.  
  
- Alors tu comprendras enfin pourquoi j'ai fait ça…  
  
- Quoi, faire quoi ?  
  
Harry porta sa main dans son dos et sortit un long poignard et poignarda Lucius. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse mais fut touché à l'épaule, qui se mit à saigner abondamment.  
  
- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?! cria Lucius.  
  
- Oui, plus que jamais… Tout est de ta faute, tout est entièrement de ta faute, c'est toi qui a fait ça. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai, Harry pleurait tout en tenant en garde l'adulte médusé.  
  
- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?  
  
- Hermione ne pourra plus jamais marcher, elle risque de ne plus voir non plus, tu n'as eu aucun repenti en m'avouant le meurtre de mon ami Ron…  
  
- Harry, c'était… tenta Lucius.  
  
- C'était quoi ?! Involontaire ou un simple jeu organisé par tes amis les Death-eaters ?! Pour toi, tout est tellement simple ! Ce que tu veux, tu l'obtiens toujours !!!  
  
Harry planta son arme dans le bras de Lucius qui ne riposta pas.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je t'en prie, écoute…  
  
- Toi, écoute-moi.  
  
L'adolescent mit le poignard sur le torse de Lucius, qui commençait à saigner.  
  
- Je te hais, plus que quiconque. Tu as détruis ma vie, mes amis et ma seule famille … NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!!!!!  
  
La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair abîmée de Lucius.  
  
- Ne me touche pas, dit sèchement Harry. Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, il va falloir payer. Tu vas expier tous tes crimes, Lucius.  
  
Alors qu'Harry allait abattre d'un coup mortel son arme, Lucius lui poussa le bras et prit Harry dans ses bras, de sorte qu'ils tombent à terre. Harry criait et gesticulait violemment, plus il bougeait, plus Lucius était marqué dans la chair.  
  
- LACHE-MOI !!!!! LACHE-MOI !!!! criait-il hystériquement.  
  
- Harry, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi !!   
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry le poignarda dans le flanc. Lucius poussa un hurlement de douleur, et Harry se dégagea de lui.  
  
- Harry, dit-il avant de sombrer.  
  
Harry tomba à genoux et ne bougea plus. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se pencha légèrement pour prendre le pouls de Lucius. Il était faible, très faible. Lentement, il lui déposa un dernier baiser.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul dans la mort. Je dois d'abord la sortir de là…  
  
Harry quitta la pièce en jetant l'arme sur le sol et courut vers l'extérieur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry arriva essoufflé au pied de la colline où se trouvait la grille du manoir. Draco avait la main porté sur la bouche, choqué de voir son ennemi de toujours maculé de sang.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que… commença Draco.  
  
Harry le fit taire du regard.  
  
- Harry est arrivé ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, 'Mione. Nous pouvons y aller, dit-il calmement.  
  
Ils dévalèrent la pente rapidement, et arrivèrent dans une petite ville tranquille au bout de quelques heures de marche intense. Draco était épuisé.   
  
En effet, depuis le début de leur fuite, il portait la jeune fille sur ses épaules.  
  
Voyant la fatigue du garçon, Harry proposa une halte.  
  
- Reposons-nous un peu, dit Harry.  
  
Hermione retira son châle et se frotta légèrement les yeux.  
  
- Non, ne touche pas ton visage, dit doucement Draco en lui retirant ses mains.  
  
- Mais ça me pique…  
  
Draco jeta un œil aux alentours et vit un petit ruisseau à quelques pas d'eux.  
  
- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.  
  
- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit Harry en se levant. En même temps, j'enlèverai… tout ça.  
  
Draco acquiesça sans un mot et reporta son attention vers Hermione.  
  
Arrivé au point d'eau, Harry s'agenouilla et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage, nettoyant le sang qu'il avait partout sur lui. Il retira sa chemise et la mit dans l'eau. La teinte de l'eau vira légèrement au rouge.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … Lucius… Pardonne-moi…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	7. Chapitre 7

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic bouche-trou -_____-  
  
Euh, c'est une death-fic ^_______________________^ ;;;;;;  
  
M'en voulez pas, hein ? ^^  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Réponses aux revieweuses :   
  
Aiguma : Euh… Désolée… ce n'est pas un happy end, du tout… Tu es aussi une grande fan de Lucius, je comprends ta déception mais… C'est la vie, ce qui suit risque de ne pas te plaire…  
  
Sinon, pour la personne qui écrit des fics où des persos meurent puis ressuscitent puis finissent pas ensemble… C'est moi l'auteur… ^^ ;;;   
  
Celine.s : Voilà la suite, et pour ta question, je ne peux pas répondre ^^ ;;;  
  
Mlle Rogue : J'attends tes fics avec impatience, que deviens-tu ? TT_TT  
  
Kaima1, Myley : Voilà la suite et fin de la fic.  
  
Mangafana : Quand je veux que ce soit triste, je fais tout pour que ça l'ait ^^ ;;;  
  
Gaeriel-Jedusor : J'ai pas eu le temps de finir, alors la poster… -__-  
  
Enfin, voilà la fin !  
  
Elava : Euh, merci ^^ ;;;;;;;;;  
  
Saael' : Non, Lucius n'est pas mort……… ( silence qui en dit long )  
  
Merci pour tes bisous et tes encouragements toujours aussi chaleureux ^^  
  
Pat06 : Ouh là, ne te crame pas les oreilles pour une si petite erreur, voyons ! .  
  
Enfin, merci de suivre mes fics, ça me fait plaisir ^^  
  
( Vive Jason Isaacs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
  
Clau : Impatiente ? ben, je fais ce que je peux TT_TT  
  
J'espère que ça te satisfera…  
  
Riel : Voilà la suite.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Harry, Draco et Hermione, après une dure journée, passèrent la soirée à l'extérieur, cachés aux yeux des Muggles des environs. Harry était le seul qui n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, et pour cause, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait fait, il y a quelques heures…  
  
« Mon dieu, je l'ai tué… Alors que… Je suis vraiment un imbécile,… un imbécile amoureux… »  
  
Il pleura longuement avant de s'endormir, épuisé.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus Snape était épuisé, il venait de passer une semaine entière à rechercher ses deux élèves disparus. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas commencé aussi tardivement, seulement il était blessé et ne pouvait se déplacer sans se faire rouspéter par madame Pomfrey.   
  
A son réveil, a peu près deux jours après la disparition de Hermione et Harry, Dumbledore était venu lui annoncer en détail les disparitions ( dont la leur ) ainsi que les morts, qui comptaient Ronald Weasley entre autre…  
  
« Un Weasley en moins » pensa-t-il, avant de se raviser. « C'est quand même mal de penser ça… »  
  
Le vieux directeur lui raconta également que Voldemort était introuvable, ainsi que ses Death-eaters…  
  
- Etrange, avait-il répondu.  
  
Depuis lors, il recherchait ardemment ne serait-ce qu'une petite trace de leur présumé fuite.  
  
- Alors Severus, du nouveau ? demanda Albus.  
  
- Rien, monsieur. Je crains qu'ils n'aient tous désertés l'Angleterre…  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit le vieil homme, songeur.  
  
- Monsieur, il reste peut-être quelqu'un…  
  
- … C'est peut-être une solution, répondit-il en sachant de qui il parlait, mais c'est un homme qui ne laisse aucun choix de facilité.  
  
- Je vais tenter quand même.  
  
- Bien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus transplana à Hogsmeade, loin des regards. Il arriva devant les grilles du manoir qui était ouverte.  
  
- Tiens ? Etrange…  
  
Il avança prudemment, ne sachant pas s'il était attendu ou s'il y avait un danger.  
  
« Après tout, c'est pareil »  
  
Il arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit également. Il entra et jeta un œil aux alentours. Personne, avec beaucoup de précaution, il monta à l'étage et vérifia chambre par chambre s'il y avait quelqu'un.  
  
Un peu plus loi, il trouva une pièce étrange, une odeur de produit pharmaceutique flottait dans l'air, des bandages usés et tâchés de sang traînaient au sol.  
  
- C'est pas bon, ça…  
  
Severus courut le long du couloir et s'arrêta soudainement, entendant un léger bruit dans un pièce. Il regarda à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte en grand.  
  
- Lucius !!!  
  
Severus accourut à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos, Lucius était très pâle et la plaie béante qu'il avait près du ventre était assez grave. Severus le transporta et le soigna.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les rayons chauds du soleil réveillèrent les trois jeunes et ils se levèrent. Harry partit leur chercher de quoi se nourrir et il prit Hermione sur son dos. Ils ne firent pas un mètre qu'un groupe de plusieurs hommes en capes et capuches apparurent devant eux.  
  
- Reste derrière moi, dit Harry à Draco en pointant sa baguette vers les inconnus.  
  
L'un des hommes semblait les observer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
- Harry ? fit l'un d'eux.  
  
Il cligna des yeux et baissa sa baguette.  
  
- Sirius ?  
  
Le dénommé baissa sa capuche et eut l'air choqué.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
Il courut vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Hermione faillit tomber ainsi qu'Harry mais Draco les rattrapa de justesse.  
  
Les autres baissèrent leurs capuches et il put voir Remus, Moody MadEye, Bill Weasley et son père.  
  
- J'étais si inquiet ! Mais où étiez-vous ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis tout ce temps !  
  
Sirius tremblait comme une feuille, Hermione brassait de l'air puis attrapa la main de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, c'est toi ? Draco m'avait dit que tu étais au Ministère…  
  
- Eh bien, euh… Hermione !!! Tes yeux !!  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je suis contente de constater que tu aies pu sortir.  
  
- Hermione, Harry… Mr Weasley venait de s'approcher. Tout le monde s'est fait du soucis pour vous, personne ne savait où vous étiez.  
  
- Désolé, dit Harry en baissant la tête.  
  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, vous êtes… sain et sauf, dit Remus en une grimace en regardant Hermione. C'est ce qui compte.  
  
- Mes petits frères vont être heureux de vous retrouver, dit Bill. Ginny n'a pas arrêtée d'angoisser, la pauvre.  
  
A l'évocation des Weasley, la pauvre Hermione se remit à pleurer.  
  
- Hermione, Draco la tint dans ses bras et Harry lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.  
  
- Il faut rentrer vous soigner, dit MadEye, scrutant les environs, tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre.  
  
- Désolé.  
  
- N'en parlons plus, sourit Arthur Weasley. Partons.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Lucius ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il cligna des yeux et leva la main vers son visage. Non, il était encore vivant. Harry l'avait-il épargné dans sa folie ?  
  
- Harry… Ah, HARRY !!!! Aïe…  
  
Il avait maintenant les mains sur sa hanche, qui avait été soigné.  
  
- Mais qui… ?  
  
- Je savais que tu étais résistant, dit Severus.  
  
- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
  
- Je t'ai soigné, je te signale, dit-il en pointant du doigt sa blessure.  
  
- … Qu'es-tu venu faire chez moi ?  
  
- Récupérer Potter et Granger. Mais à ce que je vois, ils sont déjà partis, d'où les blessures sur ton corps.  
  
Lucius grogna.   
  
- S'il s'avère que tu les avais réellement gardés ici, Lucius, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.  
  
- Garde ton sarcasme pour les autres, veux-tu !  
  
Severus se leva.  
  
- J'ai vu des bandages ensanglantés dans une autre chambre, étais-ce Potter ?  
  
- Non, c'était la Mudblood.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Deux jours passèrent, Harry, Hermione et Draco furent conduits au Burrow, Mrs Weasley se mit à pleurer en les voyant arriver chez elle en piteux état. Elle accueillit à bras ouverts Draco qui fut extrêmement gêné. Mr Weasley leur expliqua à peu près tout ce qui était arrivé depuis leur disparition, notamment celle de Voldemort et de ses Death-eaters…  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry.  
  
- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que nous n'avons rien trouvé, dit Arthur en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Et pour Sirius ? Comment s'en est-il sorti ?  
  
- Eh bien, des Aurors ont fouillés énormément de cachettes des partisans de Voldemort, et ils ont retrouvés des dépouilles calcinés et pourrissant dans les geôles souterraines. Il y avait Peter parmi ces corps, dit Sirius.   
  
- Ah.  
  
- Dumbledore a envoyé Snape vous chercher chez Lucius Malfoy, il est revenu bredouille.  
  
Harry serra les poings et baissa la tête.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Il a retrouvé Lucius Malfoy mort. Apparemment, il se serait suicidé. Enfin c'est ce qu'à dit Snape, dit Sirius en reniflant de mépris. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte.  
  
- D'ailleurs, il aimerait te parler, Harry, dit Mr Weasley.  
  
- Hmm… Et… pour Ron ?  
  
Silence. Mrs Weasley quitta la salle en pleurs et le Weasley senior soupira.  
  
- Il a été enterré, près d'ici.  
  
- Pouvons-nous y aller, Mr Weasley ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, venez, je vous y conduis…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco était en arrière, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le sol, Harry et Hermione se tenaient l'un l'autre, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, ce qui le fit redoubler en larmes.  
  
- C'est de ma faute, souffla Harry.  
  
- Non, Harry. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Lucius Malfoy est fou, et il a payé tous ces crimes maintenant.  
  
- Non, le suicide n'est pas la solution…  
  
« Si suicide il y a eut… » pensa Harry.  
  
- Rentrons, vous allez tomber malades par ce temps, dit Sirius.  
  
- Je… j'aimerais rester encore un peu…  
  
- … Ok, Harry, mais reviens dès que tu as fini.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla devant la tombe, il caressa du bout des doigts la croix de bois portant le nom de son meilleur ami et baissa la tête.  
  
- Pardon, pardon… Par ma faute, tu t'es retrouvé seul. Je suis tellement désolé.  
  
Harry cueillit une rose et la posa sur le sol. Il se redressa et se mit à courir.  
  
« Pardon à tous, mais je vais encore vous causer des problèmes… »  
  
Harry regarda le couteau qu'il avait volé de la cuisine du Burrow et quitta en vitesse les lieux.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Il a essayé de me tuer, moi, Lucius Malfoy… Je ne comprends pas.   
  
Non, en fait je ne comprends pas parce que je ne lui en veux pas, j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi ? Il a essayé de me tuer et pourtant je suis là, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?  
  
Peut-être étais-ce seulement de l'intimidation, si c'est le cas, c'est réussi. J'ai eu peur, mais pas pour moi, il me parle de haine et de mépris, mais dans ses yeux, je n'y ai vu que douleur et tristesse.  
  
Est-ce moi qui lui ai fait ça ?  
  
Harry… Je l'ai aimé comme personne, je sais que j'ai des méthodes peu orthodoxes, voire même un peu brutes, mais tout ça, c'était pour lui. Si j'ai tué Voldemort, c'était pour lui… Je n'approuvais plus ses idées, de toute façon, et un jour ou l'autre nous en serions venus aux mains.  
  
Harry, reviens, je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence, je t'en prie, reviens…  
  
Ne me laisse pas seul… je l'ai été seul si longtemps, alors je t'ai recherché … si longtemps…  
  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli devenir fou, par ta faute… Pour toi, je serais capable de retourner toute la Terre si tu me le demandais, détruire toute vie humaine, …  
  
Pour toi…  
  
J'en suis même venu à te faire enlever, pour que tu sois à mes côtés… Je t'ai fait du mal, je le regrette, mais je te voulais près de moi, je me sentais tellement plus rassuré avec toi à mes côtés, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas…   
  
Ne fais pas redevenir mon monde comme il était… Noir, vide et surtout seul…  
  
Harry…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque Lucius quitta son lit, il avait encore mal lorsqu'il quitta son manoir, sans prendre la peine de prendre un manteau, ou même se chausser. Il courut sous la pluie et partit à la recherche d'Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était recroquevillé sous un arbre, il était trempé et il avait froid. La situation pour ne pouvait être pire.  
  
Dans sa tête, les mots résonnaient sans cesse…  
  
« Pardon à tous, pardon, pardon… »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Il se resserra plus contre le tronc d'arbre.  
  
- Lucius…  
  
Il se leva et marcha sous la pluie glacée, les mains sur ses épaules, les cheveux lui cachant la vue. Il fallait qu'Harry s'éloigne le plus possible du Burrow, ses pas étaient lourds et sa vue diminuait à cause du vent.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Lucius ! Où crois-tu aller dans cet état ?!  
  
Severus le rattrapa et lui jeta une épaisse cape sur le dos. Lucius n'entendait pas, il continuait d'avancer, les pieds couverts de terre, les cheveux emmêlés.   
  
- Lucius, tu es blessé ! Et cette pluie va te faire tomber malade, ce n'est pas le moment !!  
  
- Lâche-moi !! il repoussa et Severus et continuait de marcher.  
  
- Mais ou vas-tu, bon sang ?:  
  
- Je vais à sa recherche…  
  
- Qui ? De qui tu parles ? Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde !  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je dois le retrouver ! Lâche-moi !  
  
Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Severus vit disparaître Lucius sous ses yeux, une aura blanche l'enveloppant quelques secondes avant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était arrivé dans une grotte. Elle était sombre et une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air, il entra malgré tout.  
  
- Il fait froid…  
  
Harry avançait à tâtons, il n'y avait pas de lumière vers le fond ; petit à petit, Harry vit qu'il était dans une sorte de vieux sanctuaire. Il y avait un autel en face de lui, représentant une quelconque divinité ancienne. Des objets de sacrifices ainsi que des fleurs fanés jonchaient le sol.  
  
- Harry…  
  
Il sursauta.  
  
- Lucius… mais que fais-tu là ?! dit-il, horrifié.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Ne m'approche pas !!  
  
Lucius s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau et il était très pâle, encore plus que d'habitude.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- LUCIUS !!!!!!!  
  
Il tomba au sol, inconscient.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Lucius  
  
Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal… C'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé, si je pars, peut-être pourras-tu me pardonner ?   
  
Tout ça n'était qu'un prétexte, une excuse, pour t'avoir près de moi… Nous avons passés peu de temps ensemble, mais ce fut les heures les plus passionnantes de ma vie…  
  
Je t'aime Harry.  
  
Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que tu sois heureux. Je t'ai pris ta liberté de force et je t'ai fait du mal…  
  
Je voulais juste… te prendre dans mes bras… et t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry tapotait légèrement les joues de Lucius qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Son corps refroidissait petit à petit, il grelottait contre lui.  
  
- Je t'en prie, réveille-toi… Lucius, je t'en prie… pleurait Harry.  
  
Il bougea les doigts, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le peu de lumière qui traversait la grotte lui faisait mal, cependant, il put apercevoir le sourire soulagé de son bien-aimé…  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Tu es réveillé, j'ai eu peur… Pardonne-moi…  
  
Lucius caressa des doigts la joue du garçon et sourit.  
  
- Non, c'est moi. C'est ma faute…  
  
Lucius se mit alors à tousser et à se tourner vers le sol, il souffrait atrocement. Il avait des spasmes violentes, Harry le soutenait le plus possible, lui parlant et tentant de l'apaiser, mais rien. Il cracha du sang.  
  
- Du sang…  
  
- Lucius, tu dois aller voir un médecin !  
  
Harry commença à se mettre sur ses jambes mais Lucius l'en empêcha. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.  
  
- Lucius, je t'en prie, si tu ne te soignes pas, tu vas…  
  
- … mourir ? sourit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.  
  
- Non !!!!  
  
Harry serra Lucius contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler, mélangés à l'eau de pluie.  
  
- Non, je ne veux pas, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça…  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
- Je sais, Lucius, je sais… Je t'en prie…  
  
Harry lui frottait les épaules et tentait de le réchauffer un peu , mais rien n'y faisait. Il refroidissait.  
  
- Du début… jusqu'à la fin…  
  
- Je sais, ne parle pas, Lucius, ne parle pas…  
  
N'arrivant plus à parler, il mima une dernière phrase. Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.   
  
C'est à cet instant-là qu'il sentit le dernier souffle de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Lucius ? il le secoua, les larmes revenant. Lucius, ne me laisse pas, ne fais pas ça… Lucius, LUCIUS !!! NOOOON !!! Ne me fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas tout seul !!!!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
POV de Harry  
  
J'ai pleuré de longues heures sa mort. Je l'ai bercé contre moi, pendant que son corps refroidissait, dans ce lieu sombre.   
  
Maintenant, je crois que j'ai perdu la raison. J'ai détruit tout ce qui m'était possible de détruire, j'ai les mains en sang, le visage embrouillé de larmes et pleines de noires pensées. J'ai froid, et j'ai des idées absurdes pleins la tête.   
  
Mais ça ne te ramènera pas. Que puis-je faire d'autre, sinon te suivre ?… j'ai toujours le couteau, avec moi… Peut-être que si je m'en servais, je pourrais te revoir, non ?  
  
Est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoignes, Lucius ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était accroupi face au corps inanimé de son amour, il avança la tête d'avant en arrière et sorti l'arme blanche de derrière son dos. Il la regarda attentivement et la tint à deux mains.  
  
- Impossible de t'effacer de ma mémoire, alors…  
  
Harry leva le menton au ciel, ferma les yeux et enfonça la lame dans sa gorge. Il mourut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant la main de Lucius Malfoy…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Au Manoir Malfoy, quelques semaines plus tard…  
  
Draco était assis face à un grand arbre, les jambes recroquevillés contre lui et les mains sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses yeux étaient vers les grandes feuilles vertes que portaient l'arbre.   
  
- J'espère que tu es en paix, maintenant.  
  
- A qui parles-tu, Draco ?  
  
- A mon père.  
  
Il se leva et accueillit Hermione qui était en chaise roulante, poussé par Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi les avoir mis ici ?  
  
- C'est un endroit que mon père aimait, il venait ici pour se détendre, quand il n'allait pas bien. A vrai dire, il venait tout le temps ici. Je ne pouvais faire que ça, pour lui, maintenant.  
  
- Il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent poser une germe ici, Draco.  
  
- Ok, allons les accueillir.  
  
Hermione tendit la main, que Draco accepta. Ils partirent du lieu, laissant derrière eux deux tombes : celles de Harry Potter et de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Fin  
  
Je voulais plus dramatique, mais cela aurait fini comme avec Shion et Mokuren, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment approprié, vu leur situation… merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, et de m'avoir donné vos avis.  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


End file.
